En mis venas
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: Un hechizo liberado sin consciencia puede soltar nuevos conflictos inesperados en la problemática ciudad de Fells Church... Ahora nueva sangre corre por las venas de la pelirroja bruja... Nuevamente llegó la hora de resolver asuntos. Sí, lo sé.. Ya me quedó en claro que soy malísima con esto del Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí nuevamente yo! Exactamente, la chica que lo único que parece saber escribir es sobre Damon&Bonnie… Pero que quieren… sigo leyendo libros y mas me convenzo de que esa es mi pareja preferida de toda la saga (que me importan los Zander y las Elena).**

**En fin, esto es sólo algo que escribí que no tiene ni pies ni cabezas (me refiero a que no tiene una continuidad con los libros), sino que sólo es algo que se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba muy pero muy aburrida.**

**Por el momento sólo voy a subir una seguidilla de los primeros 5 capítulos, que es lo que tengo escrito, pero son cortos, así que no podrían demorarse mucho en leerlos si es eso lo que quieren hacer.**

**En fin, mejor los dejo que lean antes de ponerme mas aburrida de lo que ya me puse ^-^**

Miré la sangre en mis manos ya sin tener ninguna clase de duda. Era mia. La sangre que se esparcía lentamente a mi alrededor me pertenecía y salía sin descanso por dos heridas marcadas en cada una de mis manos.  
'Moriré aquí, desangrada, sucia y sin que nadie pueda notarlo', pensaba continuamente.  
Una vez mas giré la vista observando todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.  
Un círculo perfecto de velas ya apagadas me dejaba encerrada en el centro. Una daga plateada se encontraba justo junto a mis pies, manchada de sangre y delatándose culpable de las heridas que desde mi punto de vista acabarían con mi vida.  
Allí no había nada mas, salvo una pequeña vela en un viejo candelabro colgado de la pared que era lo que me permitía simplemente ver.  
Estaba sola. Allí no había nadie. Sólo estábamos mis pensamientos atrofiados y yo.  
Miré nuevamente la daga junto a mis pies y recordé dónde había estado minutos antes. Había sido yo con mis propias manos quien me había causado esas heridas que tanto dolían. ¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera lograba recordar si había dolido. Sí sabía que dolían ahora.  
Tampoco recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar, tampoco estaba segura de si había sido yo quien había encendido las velas. Porque bien sabía que aquel círculo habia estado encendido. Las velas aun brillaban encendidas cuando recuperé la consciencia. Pero de un segundo a otro se habían apagado. No quería tener que pensar en qué era lo que había hecho que se apagaran.  
'Tan sólo respira', me repetí una y otra vez.  
Pero estaba tan frío allí que hasta mi aliento se dejaba entrever en el aire.  
Podían faltarle muchas piezas al rompecabezas que tenía en mi mente, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura. Yo sabía donde me encontraba. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes. Había sido allí donde Honoria Fell me había dicho si quería continuar con las responsabilidades que acarreaba mi familia o decidía dejarlo todo atrás. Y me encontraba precisamente en su tumba.  
Me acurruqué en el centro del círculo observando aun mis manos sangrar. Ya había intentado detener el sangrado y lo único que había conseguido era terminar con mi pijama pintado de rojo.  
Algo me decía que no debía alejarme de las velas. El poco conocimiento que tenía sobre hechizos me dejaba dos cosas claras: ellas estaban allí para dejar que nada entrara o para no permitir que nada saliera.  
'Damon', pensé suavemente. Las energías no me eran ni siquiera suficientes para mandar un verdadero pedido de ayuda...

**Subiré los demás capítulos sin hacer interrupciones como esta **

**Así que en fin, los personajes no son mios… bla bla bla, desearía que siguieran siendo sólo de Smith, bla bla bla….**

**Y aca les dejo mis página de DeviantArt para que vean mis ediciones de Vampire Diaries **


	2. Chapter 2

'Damon, Damon, Damon'. A pesar de saber que él jamás me escucharía, no podía evitar que mi cabeza intentara llamarlo.

Mis energías se iban consumiendo poco a poco, al igual que lo había hecho mi magia. Ahora mi cara se encontraba recostada sobre el sucio suelo de la tumba, mientras mi ropa absorbía lentamente la sangre que había derramado minutos atrás.

Por el momento mis manos ya no sangraban. Pero sí dolían. Dolían mucho.

Intentaba tener otras cosas en la cabeza. Distraerme y de esa manera apaciguar el dolor. Pero todos mis intentos eran inútiles. Siempre en un rincón de mi cabeza el dolor prevalecía.  
Tenía que salir de aquel lugar y pedir ayuda. ¿Pero cómo?

'Un paso a la vez'.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y con un gran esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie. El siguiente paso era avanzar.

Un paso y me detenía; otro paso y me detenía. El aire parecía abandonar mis pulmones mucho más rápido de lo que debería haber hecho. 'Sólo concéntrate en caminar', me dije una vez mas mientras mis pies seguían avanzando lentamente en un arrastre sobre el suelo.

No me fue necesario ver, para sentir cómo las velas que habían formado aquel extraño círculo a mi alrededor, cedían ante mi avance. No había tiempo para fijarme en si dejaba o no todo tal cual lo había encontrado.

Avancé con una meta fijada en mi mente. Las escaleras estuvieron frente a mi incluso antes de lo que hubiera creído posible.

'Un escalón a la vez'. El aire me faltaba, y cada dos escalones tenía que detenerme a respirar nuevamente.

A tan sólo cinco escalones de la salida, el frío del exterior hizo que me quedara congelada en mi lugar.

Afuera estaba nevando. No podía verlo ahora, pero recordaba haberlo hecho un rato atrás, mientras salía de su casa y se acercaba caminando hacia el cementerio.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento le devolvió su propia imagen en el espejo de su habitación, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos perdidos más allá de este mundo.

Aun no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Lo principal era salir.

Haciendo a un lado el frío lo más que pude, subí esos últimos escalones y llegué a la salida.  
Lo blanco del suelo ni siquiera se vio opacado por la oscuridad de la noche. La nieve brillaba como si tuviera vida propia.

Sin poder evitarlo eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, alterada por unos segundos. Podía llegar a ser mi imaginación, pero sentía que había algo allí. Observando. Siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos.

De haber estado en otra situación, parecer paranoica me habría preocupado. Pero todo cambiaba cuando existía una enorme posibilidad de que tuviera la razón.

Dándole la espalda a lo que fuera que se encontrara allí en la noche, me giré en dirección a la salida y comencé a caminar, avanzando lentamente entre las lápidas demacradas.

Un sólo pensamiento corría ahora por mi cabeza: 'Damon, por favor... ayúdame'.


	3. Chapter 3

EL camino hasta la salida del cementerio pareció durar una eternidad. Parecía que mis piernas ya no querían avanzar más. Lo malo era que con llegar hasta allí no conseguía nada. Sólo estábamos yo y esa extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba a lo lejos.

Si mi yo inconsciente hubiera sido más lista, al menos antes de salir habría tomado mi celular de la mesita junto a mi cama.

Pensar en eso me hacía recordar que mis pensamientos y recuerdos estaban de cabeza. Algo estaba mal conmigo.

¿Qué clase de hechizo había realizado allí abajo en la tumba? Si al menos pudiera recordar algo, algunas de las palabras, tendría una idea general de por dónde iba la cosa. Pero mis recuerdos estaban borrosos y fríos como la nieve que se hacía a un lado a cada uno de mis pasos.

Un poco de tiempo mas y no sé de qué manera logré llegar a la carretera. Pero de qué me serviría eso si era de madrugada y nadie iría a hacer una visita al cementerio a esas horas de la noche. De hecho, no podía estar segura de qué hora era, pero el sol estaba lejos de comenzar su ascenso por el cielo.

Me detuve una vez llegué a la vieja calle, miré hacia ambos lados y entonces me dejé caer sobre el cemento.

Todo esto estaba mal. Debía encontrar una solución.

Miré mis manos ensangrentadas y sucias por la tierra que se había mezclado con la sangre. Si bien mis manos ya no sangraban debía limpiar las heridas si no quería que se infectaran y todo terminara peor de lo que ya estaba.

Eran muchas cosas que hacer, sin embargo yo ya no tenía energías para hacerlas.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo mi cuerpo ya se encontraba recostado sobre el frío cemento y mis ojos miraban hacia el cielo cubierto por las espesas nubes.

Pronto comenzaría a nevar de nuevo, y entonces la nieve cubriría mi cuerpo hasta matarme. Quizá luego de unos cuantos días los rescatistas lograrían dar con mi cuerpo. Eso si tenían suerte y ningún animal salvaje me reclamaba antes como su comida.

No, debía pensarlo más. Las cosas no podían terminar así. Mi cuerpo no debía terminar siendo la comida de ningún animal salvaje. O al menos no de ninguno que no tuviera consciencia alguna realmente de lo que hacía.

Ya que sí había de esos otros. Uno de esos animales salvajes era lo que yo deseaba tener a mi lado en esos momentos. Un animal salvaje y oscuro, de negro cabello y de negros ojos.  
'Concéntrate', me dije mientras trataba de reunir las pocas fuerzas, la poca magia que quedaba en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Debía visualizarlo todo: la magia y también a él.

Recién cuando tuve la sensación de control sobre esos pocos poderes que debían ser suficientes, fue cuando llené mi mente de su imagen y su imagen de pensamientos y llamados.

-¡Damon! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, tanto mental como físicamente.

Eso fue lo último que hice de forma consciente antes de que mis energías se acabaran por completo y que mis ojos se cerraran para dejarme en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

No podría estar segura del momento exacto en que mi consciencia volvió a su sitio. Pero fue el viento pegando contra mi cara y revoloteando mis cabellos quien me hizo volver a ser consciente de la realidad.

El suave andar de un par de pies hacía que mis ideas golpearan contra mi cabeza a cada paso. No era un movimiento brusco, sino tan sólo que mis sentidos parecían estar agudizados por el momento.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados se negaban a moverse.

Una nueva brisa me hizo estremecer, regresando a mi cuerpo un leve vestigio del frío que había sentido... ¿Hace un rato? ¿Todo eso había sido real? Nuevamente me parecía estar siendo la estrella de uno de los más espectaculares sueños. Pero había un personaje que parecía querer hacerme competencia por el papel principal, y ni siquiera era un ser vivo.  
Recordaba la sangre, mucha sangre. Y era mía. La recordaba esparcida por mis manos y mi ropa; también por el suelo a mí alrededor. Nuevamente debía hacerme la pregunta: ¿en verdad todo eso no había sido más que un simple sueño?

¿Y qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora?

El viento sopló nuevamente, y esta vez el acto inconsciente fue más fuerte que la reacción racional. Sin pensarlo me acurruqué sobre la rara superficie en la que me encontraba, y un par de brazos debajo de mi cambiaron su posición para aferrarme más cómodamente.

Un poco idiota por mi parte, pero fue recién en ese momento en que me percaté de que alguien me estaba llevando.

Ahora con mas ansias que antes intenté abrir los ojos, pero estos aun se resistían. Es que estaba tan cansada.

Por alguna razón, ahora todo regresaba a mi mente. Definitivamente el haber despertado en aquella tumba no había formado parte de ningún sueño. Y tampoco cabían dudas de que esa sangre que se encontraba en el centro de mi mente era mía. Lo más probable era que si habría los ojos me encontrara con mis manos manchadas y con la ropa sucia.

¿Pero con qué más?

Intenté sentir algún aroma, pero no había rastros de nada, o al menos nada que yo pudiera identificar.

Mi cuerpo parecía más pertenecer a otra persona que a mí misma.

Sin saber qué mas hacer, me volví a acurrucar contra el fuerte cuerpo que me llevaba y dejé que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

No estoy muy segura de cuánto dormí, pero en mi opinión mi cansancio bien podría haber hecho que durmiera dos días enteros.

Ni bien abrí los ojos recorrí con ojos escrutadores la habitación en la que me encontraba. Tuve una sensación de reconocimiento al instante, aun cuando estaba segura de que nunca antes me había encontrado en aquel lugar.

En cuanto estuve segura de que no había nadie a mí alrededor, me puse a pensar. Esta vez no hacía falta que me estrujara la cabeza para recordar lo que había ocurrido. Rápidamente alcé ambas manos para observar el lugar en el que rato atrás se encontraban las heridas que tanto me habían debilitado. Sin embargo, mi piel se encontraba tan sana como había estado el día anterior o incluso mejor.

Era imposible no volver a dudar nuevamente luego de eso. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? O tal vez una parte de toda la historia lo había sido, ya que yo seguía estando en una habitación desconocida y no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Solté un suspiro, pensando que lo mejor sería finalmente levantarme y regresar a mi casa de la forma que sea. Pero antes de hacer otro movimiento escuché algo. Eran ruidos intermitentes que parecían provenir de algún lugar fuera de la habitación. Parecían estar cada vez más cerca, pero al mismo tiempo me daba la impresión de que se encontraban mas lejos de lo que yo suponía.

Tan sólo unos segundos más demoré en percatarme de que eran pasos. Pasos que se acercaban más y más a donde yo me encontraba.

Alcé asustada la vista hacia la puerta en cuanto sentí que los pasos se detenían al otro lado de la vieja tabla de madera.

Me mantuve inmóvil mientras el pomo daba vueltas, y aun más cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Sin embargo todos esos sentimientos fueron sustituidos por la sorpresa en cuanto vi a la persona que entraba en la habitación. Aquellos perfectos dientes me mostraron una ligera sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba sin ayuda de nadie.

-Hola, pajarito –comentó el vampiro de ojos negros.

-Damon –susurré soltando un suspiro mientras una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro. Al fin, luego de unas cuantas horas, me sentía segura.


	5. Chapter 5

Como todo un caballero, Damon se había encargado de traerme lo que parecía ser un desayuno a la cama. Sin embargo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ponerme a comer. Es mas, cada vez que él insistía en que debía comer algo, yo miraba la comida y mi estómago se revolvía.

Ahora me encontraba sentada casi en el centro de la cama, cruzada de piernas, con la comida en frente, y con Damon sentado a un lado dispuesto a meterme la comida por la boca a la fuerza de ser necesario. Y simplemente me encontraba esperando que se decidiera a hacerlo, ya que yo no iba a hacer nada por mi cuenta, tal como un niño de 3 años que no quiere ir a bañarse.

-Debes comer algo para recuperar fuerzas, Bonnie -dijo Damon con la voz mas dulce de la que era capaz, y ya me daba cuenta de que eso era mucho para él. Ese vampiro al que le gustaba hacerse el malo, definitivamente no le gustaba hacerse cargo de los demás. Al menos me encontraba en su lista de excepciones... Por el momento.

-Pero me siento bien -tomé un fuerte aliento y me obligué a sentir cada una de las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente todo se sentía bien y en su lugar. De hecho, todo se sentía mejor que nunca. Lo cual si me lo ponía a pensar, después de todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido aquella noche, era un poco raro. Me giré un poco hacia Damon, sin mirarlo por completo, y mostré una débil sonrisa-. De veras... No sé cómo… Pero me siento bien. Mejor que nunca -agregué en un susurro que sabía él escucharía.

¿Qué me había ocurrido? Hasta hace lo que parecían unas horas, siendo que aun el cielo se encontraba negro por la noche, todo parecía estar de cabeza. Yo había estado por desangrarme -tal vez exagerando un poco la situación-, y lo último que recordaba era haberme desmayado en medio de la calle a la salida del cementerio. Y la verdad que todo eso era nada comparado con el hecho de que yo sola, como en un efecto de sonambulismo, había salido de mi casa en mitad de la noche, había terminado en una tumba en el cementerio, había lanzado un hechizo de quien sabe qué cosa, y por último me había herido a mi misma para utilizar mi sangre y finalizar aquel conjuro. ¿Cómo es que ahora todo podía estar bien?

-Obviamente vas a sentirte bien -dijo Damon con voz superada. Su tono me sorprendió tanto como sus palabras, y entonces me giré hacia él por completo con mi pregunta en la mirada. El vampiro soltó una leve risa antes de responder-. Me encontraba en un bar afueras de la ciudad cuando sentí que algo iba mal; era como un susurro en el fondo de mi cabeza. Algo me decía que debía reconocerlo, sin embargo me negué a hacerlo. Pero de todas formas regresé -me miró con una rara sonrisa y entonces sacudió la cabeza-. Me transformé, y volando venía regresando a la ciudad cuando lo sentí nuevamente, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Era claramente tu voz, pelirroja. Y bien, ya sabes, pensé que era nuevamente otro de tus simples problemas con vampiros, kitsunes y amigas locas -soltó una risa como si de verdad se tratara de algo divertido, pero continuó hablando antes de que yo pudiera decir algo-. Sin embargo intenté contestarte, para saber donde estabas, pero ya no estabas ahí. Era como si te hubieras desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra. Y me asusté -sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes mostrando un atisbo de enojo-. Creí que estabas muerta. Junté todo el poder que tenía y lo mandé lo mas lejos que pude para intentar encontrarte, pero recién funcionó a la tercera vez -se giró nuevamente hacia mi, y ahora era yo a quien miraba con enojo-. Sin embargo se te sentía muy débil. Detecté tu magia cerca del cementerio, te encontré tirada en la calle completamente desmayada con la ropa llena de sangre y con las manos heridas, las cuales volvían a sangrar -el vampiro hizo una pausa deliberada, quitandome los ojos de encima, y entonces volvió a hablar-. Luego de eso te traje hasta aquí.

Toda esta parecía una historia de cuentos, claro que no de hadas, sino mas bien de terror. Pero lo que lo hacía algo bueno era que Damon definitivamente había ido en mi ayuda y había logrado salvar mi vida... una vez mas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las que le debía al vampiro de ojos negros.

Sin embargo sentía que algo faltaba, no fue hasta que bajé los ojos a mis manos que recordé de qué se trataba.

Las palmas de mis manos se encontraban sanas, sanísimas, mas que nunca antes. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Sería gracias a alguno de los remedios de la señora Flowers?

Levanté la vista hacia Damon y me encontré con que también se encontraba observando mis manos. En cuanto notó que lo miraba levantó sus ojos hacia los mios.

-¿Y cómo lograste esto? -pregunté sacudiendo mis manos, aun cuando él siguió con la vista fija en mis ojos.

Damon permaneció en silencio por un rato, un verdadero momento eterno en el que llegué a pensar que en verdad no contestaría a mi pregunta. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de desistir, su boca se abrió.

-Habías perdido mucha sangre -susurró aun sosteniendo mi mirada, ahora con una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su boca-. Así que no tuve mas opción que darte de la mia.

**Hola! Bien, hasta aca es lo que tengo.. son cosas cortas por algo sencillo, es lo que se me ocurre en el momento. Simplemente me siento a escribir y lo primero que sale, sale…**

**Espero les guste Y bueno… Comenten si tienen ganas **


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad es que tienen suerte. Quienes sean los que leen esto en mi pagina de DeviantArt (el primer lugar en donde subo los capítulos), tuvieron que esperar como 3 semanas hasta que subo algo e.e…. Enjoy it.. **

**Capítulo 6**

Cualquier persona normal, al oír las palabras de Damon, habría entrado en shock luego de eso. Sin embargo lo que me sucedió a mi fue que entre en una especie de desconcierto. Fue como si mi mente tuviera que procesar nuevamente un montón de información en tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

Damon era un vampiro.

La sangre de vampiros servía para curar a las personas. Esta no era la primera vez que Damon me daba de su sangre para que yo pudiera recuperarme.

Yo había estado herida. Y según lo que él acababa de decirme hacía tan sólo unos segundos, mis heridas no había sido simplemente físicas, sino que también mi magia era la que había flaqueado. Bien podía recordar cuánto me había costado poder realizar aquel pedido de ayuda.

No había por qué entrar en shock. Lo sucedido no tenía nada de anormal, al menos dentro de lo que se había transformado mi mundo en el último año.

¿Pero entonces por qué yo sentía que había algo que no iba bien con todo este asunto?

Me obligué a calmarme, y con una sonrisa alcé mis ojos nuevamente hacia Damon.

-Gracias -susurré, aun así con voz firme-. Pero dime por qué siento que algo no va bien -la siguiente parte de la oración salió sin que yo pudiera pensarla y con la voz quebrada debido a las recientes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis pupilas.

No, no tenía que llorar. Me encontraba bien, a salvo junto a Damon. No era el momento para ponerme a llorar. Porque estaba claro que ser valiente era algo que me costaba, si bien podía serlo sin problemas, ¿pero por qué no podía al menos aparentarlo ahora sin problemas cuando todo se encontraba bien?

Bajé la cabeza para ocultar mi cara del vampiro que se encontraba a mi lado. A pesar de todo, me disgustaba que me viera llorar.

Pero sin decir palabras, Damon dijo algo que me dejó más que sorprendida. Sentí su mano colocándose debajo de mi barbilla mientras giraba mi rostro en dirección a donde él se encontraba. Sus ojos estaban serios, y su boca no mostraba ninguna clase de sonrisa de consuelo.

-Ya te lo dije, pajarito -dijo lentamente como si tuviera que tener cuidado en que yo entendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Estabas muy mal. Simplemente un poco de mi sangre no sería suficiente para que te sintieras mejor.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa que tuve que hacer que bebieras más sangre de la que habría pensado.

-¿Y eso hace que las cosas vayan mal? -pregunté conteniendo un sollozo en el inicio de mi garganta.

Su boca dibujó una extraña sonrisa antes de seguir hablando.

-Nada va precisamente mal. Sólo puede que las cosas sean un poquito extrañas para ti en las próximas horas.

-Extrañas... -repetí tratando de comprender.

-Extrañas -repitió también él-. ¿Nunca te lo contó Elena? -hizo la pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Luego de beber mucha sangre de vampiro, tu cuerpo empieza a sufrir una serie de cambios. La transformación se va dando incluso antes de que mueras.

-Elena nunca nos dijo nada de eso -comenté aguantando la respiración, y así sosteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas mas-. ¿Eso es lo que está ocurriendo conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije. Estabas mal, por lo que tuve que darte más sangre de que la esperaba. Y tal vez te di más de lo que era debido.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces... -se detuvo, me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más extraña, y luego volvió a hablar-. Entonces yo creo que debes pasar esta noche conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siempre un capítulo o algo de lo que escribo que se transforma en mi preferido xD Bueno, eso mismo me acaba de pasar con esto **

**Disfrútenlo… **

**Capítulo 7.**

Un leve rubor se instaló en mi cara desde el último momento en el que Damon pronunció aquellas palabras, y de hecho, fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio.

Sin decir nada abrió las mantas de la cama y me dedicó una mirada que no quería más que decir "métete". Nuevamente, discutir con Damon no tenía ningún sentido, menos en una situación como esta.

Lo seguí observando mientras me metía debajo de las mantas y apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Él dio unas vueltas en la habitación hasta encontrar un par de mantas mas las cuales puso encima de mi cuerpo; luego hizo lo mismo hasta que consiguió unos almohadones y él mismo se encargó de colocarlos debajo de mi cabeza sin que yo tuviera que moverme.

Por último, simplemente agarró la bandeja con comida que yo apenas si había tocado y la dejó encima de un mueble, muy cerca de la cama, seguramente por si mi apetito aparecía mas tarde.

Me encantaba que me atendieran de esa manera, como si realmente yo le importara de alguna forma que debiera hacerme poner aun más nerviosa.

Sin embargo esa no era la sensación que Damon me daba en ese momento.

Me había explicado las cosas. Se supone que todo iba bien; extraño, sí, pero al menos no mal. ¿Por qué entonces me trataba como si tuviera que seguir cuidándome? ¿Por qué debía pasar la noche con él? Bueno, al menos lo que quedaba de ella, ya que podía claramente ver cómo el cielo comenzaba a aclararse a través de las cortinas entre abiertas.

Mi vista se clavó en la ventana y entonces algo llamó mi atención. ¿Movimientos afuera? Entrecerré un poco más mis ojos, agudizando así un poco mi vista e intentando ver qué era lo que había al otro lado de la ventana. ¿Se encontraba ceca de un árbol tal vez?

Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar, cuando mis ojos se estaban aclarando y una imagen clara empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza. Las cortinas se cerraron.

Tuve que pestañear un par de veces para enfocarme nuevamente en el mundo real. Damon se encontraba junto a la ventana y había sido él quien había cerrado las cortinas. Ahora se encontraba mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida.

-¿Qué...? -comencé a decir, pero su voz me interrumpió.

-Debes dormir ahora, Bonnie.

Vaya, escuchar un "Bonnie" salir de su boca, cuando me estaba mirando de esa manera y su rostro no me mostraba nada bueno... bien, simplemente no se sentía bien.

De todas formas, sin quejarme me di vuelta en la cama para así darle la espalda y cerré los ojos intentando hacer lo que él me decía.

Sin embargo algo pasó, o algo cambió. De repente un pensamiento claro apareció en mi cabeza: ya sabía qué era lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me giré, sólo para encontrarme al vampiro exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba cinco segundos atrás. Mis ojos pasaron directamente a las cortinas cerradas, y una extraña sensación e hambre se instaló en mi garganta; algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido.

-Era un ave -susurré entornando mis ojos. Un leve movimiento llamó mi atención y ahora mis ojos se giraron nuevamente hacia Damon. Su pequeño movimiento sólo lo había hecho cruzarse de brazos, pero su mirada escrutadora seguía siendo la misma que un minuto atrás-. Yo quería beber la sangre de esa ave -murmuré, sabiendo que después de todo, el estado de shock que venía evitando, no iba a tardar en llegar.

…**Y… si quieren dejar algún review ya saben que no me ofendo :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Me encontraba exactamente en uno de esos momentos en los que desearías que la tierra te tragara por el resto de los días. Tenía una extraña sensación de que mas que en shock estaba a punto de entrar en una especie de ataque de pánico.

Traté de concentrarme sólo en Damon. Si fijaba mi mente en otra persona que no fuera yo quizá las ganas de gritar desaparecerían.

Simplemente permanecí unos cuantos segundos observando a Damon y cada una de sus reacciones. Luego de que yo dijera aquellas horribles palabras él simplemente había cerrado sus ojos, y aun no los abría. Su boca se encontraba formando una linea recta de emoción indescifrable, mientras que su frente se encontraba arrugada en señal de claro enojo.

De pronto, aun sin que sus ojos se abrieran, la figura de su boca cambió mostrándome ahora una media sonrisa que no tenía nada de agradable.

Quise abrir la boca y pronunciar su nombre, quise que me observara. Aunque sonara insistente necesitaba que nuevamente me mirara a los ojos y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que al día siguiente yo recordaría todo aquello como una tonta anécdota que contar o como cualquiera de mis otros tantos sueños extraños. Necesitaba que me dijera que aquella sensación extraña en mi iba a acabar, porque aunque mi mente me dijera lo contrario, algo muy fuerte en mi interior me incitaba nuevamente a mirar a través de la ventana buscando lo que había estado mirando antes.

Sin embargo, sin poder pronunciar palabras lo único que acabé haciendo fue soltar un suspiro y desviar finalmente mi vista de Damon hacia el suelo. Y fue recién ahí cuando sentí que sus ojos se volvían a clavar en mi.

-Te aseguro que mañana será diferente -su voz sonaba rara. Alcé la vista para observarlo y me encontré con que su mirada resultaba aun mas extraña que el sonido de su voz-. Sólo tienes que dejar que la sangre de vampiro... mi sangre -se corrigió-, acabe su recorrido por tu cuerpo. Luego de eso te sentirás normal otra vez.

Su voz se fue apagando junto con sus últimas palabras y sus ojos fueron cayendo hasta acabar fijados en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Tal vez eso no era lo mas importante para preocuparme ahora. En realidad, estaba segura de que había muchísimas cosas mas importantes en ese momento y que se encontraban pujando por volver nuevamente a la superficie de mi consciencia. Me sentía como una enferma que no podía fijar su atención en una cosa por mas de cinco segundos.

Nuevamente tuve que hacer un repaso de todo lo que me había ocurrido aquella noche, y entonces llegué a lo que quería llegar.

-Damon -esperé hasta que sus ojos, nuevamente implacables estuvieron sobre los mios y entonces continué hablando-. Hoy, antes de que fueras a buscarme... -tuve que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire para poder continuar-. Cuando desperté esta madrugada me encontraba en la tumba de Honoria Fell, con una daga a mi lado. Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi misma haciéndome esas lastimaduras en las manos -sin embargo ahora se encontraban mas sanas que nunca, volví a comprobar con un ligero vistazo-. Y no es sólo eso. Me encontraba en el centro de un círculo de velas... Y eso, mas mi sangre... -alcé la vista hacia él realmente preocupada-. Damon, sé que hice alguna clase de hechizo... Y me preocupa no tener ni idea de qué se trataba.

Los ojos negros del vampiro se fueron suavizando un poco a medida que iba asimilando mis palabras y al mismo tiempo pensando qué hacer, según suponía yo. Finalmente, aquella media sonrisa de superioridad volvió a aparecer en su rostro justo antes de hablar.

-Bien, supongo entonces que lo mejor será que hablemos con una verdadera bruja -rió ante la ofensa a la que en esos momentos yo no tenía posibilidad de replicar-. ¿Crees que sea muy temprano aun para despertar a la señora Flowers, pajarito?

**Si, lo sé… tardé un poco en publicar, pero es que no se me venía nada a la cabeza xD**

**Este fic salió de mi imaginación y no está sujeto a ninguno de los libros, por los que voy a seguir publicando capítulos mas alla de que los lean o no x.x soy persistente.**

**Pero aun asi… *-* Si quieren leer y dejar comentarios yo les juro que no me ofendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

XIX

Damon me hizo salir de la cama al instante, y sin mas salimos del cuarto bajando las escaleras. Yo iba adelante, lo cual estaba segura no era lo mas indicado. Después de todo, aun teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella casa, no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba el cuarto de la Señora Flowers. Supuse que no sería arriba, ya que nunca la había visto subir.

Sin embargo Damon no dijo nada en ningún momento y siguió caminando detrás de mi. Aun cuando sus pasos fueran casi imperceptibles yo podía sentirlos. Podía oírlos. Tragué con fuerza al pensar en todo eso. No sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto. No estaba segura de tener que hacer algo especial. Se suponía que sólo debía esperar un par de horas para que la sangre de Damon perdiera su fuerza en mi cuerpo y yo volviera a ser simplemente yo… La misma chica que había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo al aire, medio dormida y casi habiéndome suicidado en el camino.

Necesitaba que todo ese día volviera a comenzar, que fuera la noche anterior, que me encontrara en mi cuarto, y que todo volviera a la normalidad que había sentido un día atrás. O al menos una casi normalidad, ya que después de todo yo seguía siendo alguna clase de bruja, y la persona que me seguía los pasos seguía siendo un vampiro.

Un olor extraño se inmiscuyó en mis pensamientos y me detuve al instante. Realmente era un aroma raro: dulce, agrio al mismo tiempo, y parecía que podía llegar a incendiarme con sólo sentirlo. Venía de la cocina. Sin decir nada y sin siquiera pensar me dirigí a aquel lugar para acabar encontrándome nada mas y nada menos que a la señora Flowers parada frente a la cocina. Una olla se encontraba en el fuego y ella revolvía con una cuchara de madera lo que sea que hubiera dentro mientras una sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

-Se te siente mucho mejor que hace unas horas, pequeña Bonnie –no pude evitar sobresaltarme al sentir su voz. Luego de eso se giró definitivamente hacia mi y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco mas-. Me da gusto que el joven Damon haya llegado a tiempo para ayudarte.

La sonrisa que pude dedicarle duró tan sólo un segundo hasta que el _joven Damon_ comenzó a hablar.

-Lamentablemente no llegué a tiempo para otra cosa –se movió detrás de mi y cuando me giré a observarlo se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa. Ni bien terminó de hablar sus ojos se posaron en mi, dándome a entender que ahora era mi turno para seguir hablando.

Le conté cada detalle de lo que podía recordar y también del pequeño problema de memoria que me encontraba teniendo. La señora Flowers escuchó todo sin interrumpir, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro hasta mis últimas palabras, hasta que mencioné que había sido mi sangre la que había liberado a lo que sea hubiera sido liberado.

Su frente se arrugó un poco, mientras ella observaba al suelo y una expresión pensativa invadía su rostro. El silencio se hizo nuevamente en la habitación y como en toda película de terror una gota parecía caer sin cesar en algún rincón de la casa. Eso me distrajo y todo volvió a molestarme otra vez. Se suponía que yo no debía estar escuchando esos sonidos, ¡eso no era lo lógico!

Muchas cosas me habían sucedido a lo largo del último año, sin embargo esto era lo que menos me había gustado. No me gustaba no sentirme yo. Era como cuando el espíritu de Honoria Fell se hacía con mi cuerpo y me utilizaba para comunicarse con este mundo. Yo siempre había estado allí, en algún rincón, sabiendo que algo no iba precisamente bien. y ahora me ocurría lo mismo, porque por momentos tenía la sensación de que no era yo misma la que me encontraba dirigiendo mi cuerpo.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a girar en torno a aquel pájaro rondando la ventana de la habitación de Damon. Aquel sentimiento tampoco se había sentido como algo mio, y tampoco lo hacía ahora. Pude sentir como por voluntad propia mi lengua pasaba por mis labios, pensando en lo deliciosa que se habría sentido aquella sangre en mi boca.

-¡Bonnie! –nuevamente mi nombre en los labios de Damon logró sobresaltarme, logró despertarme. Me giré hacia él rápidamente, asustada ante mis propios pensamientos. Bajé la vista al suelo, avergonzada, pero aun así dejé un _gracias_ flotando en el aire, esperando que élk lo recibiera.

Alcé mi vista hacia la señora Flowers nuevamente, asustada de cual podría ser su reacción ante mi propia reacción y la Damon. Ella sólo me sonreía de forma cálida. Era una de esas sonrisas que trataban de decirte: tranquila, todo está bien. Me habría encantado poder pensar así en ese momento. Pero no podía pedir imposibles.

-Y bien –fue Damon quien volvió a hablar, pero no se estaba dirigiendo a mi-. ¿Usted que cree?

-Sea lo que sea que la pequeña Bonnie haya despertado se encuentra atado a ella debido a su sangre –su rostro cambió y ya no había nada cálido en ella. Sólo preocupación-. Y lo mas probable es que _eso _regrese por mas.

-¿Por mas? –me oí preguntar sin pensar antes en las palabras.

-Por mas de tu sangre –Damon completó la frase logrando que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Primero que nada, nadie notó que en el capítulo anterior escribí 20 XIX asi? O.O**

**Yo recién hoy lo noto xD Lamento mi falta :3**

**Bien, ahora a lo serio… En el capítulo anterior me olvidé completamente de escribir algo y agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que me están dejando, realmente significa mucho para mi **

**Bien… este capítulo y el siguiente que subiré están inspirados en una situación de role que viví hace poco xD Pero de todas formas no le daré créditos a esa otra persona que colaboro…. e.e shhh no se enterara jaja**

**En fin… En realidad lo que quería decirles aca es que esto no es lo primero que escribo ni lo mejor. Tengo otras historias que realmente están mucho mejor escritas y con las que me esmero mas. Esto es simplemente algo que arrancó un día en el que estaba aburrida, y escribo los capítulos en el menor tiempo posible, por eso es que no son tan largos. Pero es que es la idea **

**A lo que voy es que realmente me gusta escribir, pero en verdad espero que no piensen que escribo así de mal de cómo escribo estos capítulos xD**

**En fin no molesto mas e.e **

Las palabras de la señora Flowers aun retumbaban en mi cabeza. Si bien hacía ya un rato que habíamos salido de la casa aun podía sentir su presencia muy cerca de mi, susurrándome aquellas palabras que tanto me habían alterado. Claro que al parecer no era quien mas había quedado mas afectada por sus palabras.

Giré mi cabeza tan sólo un poco para observar a la persona que se encontraba manejando. Los ojos de Damon seguían fijos en el camino, en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado desde que la señora Flowers nos explicó la situación. Creo que aun conociéndolo durante años, jamás llegaría a comprender completamente sus reacciones.

Ni bien la señora Flowers se quedó sin nada mas para decir, la cara de Damon cambió y parecía como si una sola meta se hubiera puesto en su cabeza. La buena noticia era que eso resultaba siendo favorable para mi. El único objetivo que Damon parecía tener por el momento era mantenerme a salvo, sólo eso. Sin embargo los métodos que estaba utilizando ya estaban lejos de encontrarse dentro de mi agrado. Sólo había podido resistirme un par de segundos antes de que él me agarrara por la cintura y me arrastrara literalmente hasta su auto.

_Nos mantenemos en contacto_, habían sido simplemente las palabras que le había dicho a la señora Flowers. Pude notar una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras cruzaba contra mi voluntad la puerta de entrada.

Ya había intentado entablar una conversación unas cinco veces, sin embargo el resultado no había sido nada positivo. Lo único que había conseguido era que la aguja del velocímetro aumentara cada vez un poco mas hasta la velocidad máxima. Lo que Damon no entendía era que yo simplemente necesitaba saber a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo; sabía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión era una tarea imposible, pero al menos necesitaba tener los mínimos conocimientos si iban a trasladarme contra mi voluntad.

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que nos alejábamos cada vez un poco mas de la ciudad mientras el auto avanzaba.

-Así que simplemente estamos huyendo -susurré con un suspiro exasperado.

-Sólo por una estupidez que es enteramente culpa tuya –replicó él logrando que mi boca se cerrara sin palabras.

_Auch. _Realmente todo esto era mi culpa y lo único que él estaba tratando de hacer era protegerme. Pero aun así…

-Damon, esta no es la manera.

-No creo que a estas alturas tengas el derecho de decidir cuál es o no la manera, pajarito.

No estoy segura de cual era su intención al decir todo aquello, pero tuve la sensación de que la tímida y frágil Bonnie desaparecía en esos momentos. Él no era nadie. No tenía ninguna clase de derecho a tratarme de esa forma. Bien, tal vez había salvado mi vida un par de veces… quizás varias. Pero de todas formas eso no significaba que pudiera decir todo eso. ¡No era justo!

-No eres nadie para tratarme de esa forma –susurré. Cerré los ojos girando mi rostro hacia la ventanilla, tratando de esconder de él mis lágrimas de enojo… no quería que eso se viera como una debilidad ante él.

Creí que volvería a hacerlo. Pensé que nuevamente una de sus frases características rompe almas me atacaría, sin embargo nada llegó por su parte.

Esperé un minuto. Dos. Llegados los cinco comencé a preocuparme. Lentamente me giré de nuevo hacia él y su rostro era una perfecta cara de póquer que jamás habría podido descifrar. ¿Estaría enojado conmigo? _Ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable por eso, Bonnie!_, me reprendí a mi misma.

Sin embargo…

-Damon…

-Toma… -antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar algo cayó encima de mis piernas. Un celular. Lo miré confundida sin saber qué hacer-. Avísale a Elena que estás conmigo, que te metiste en problemas y que le dirás donde estás en cuanto lleguemos a donde vamos.

¿En verdad? no pude pronunciar las palabras, pero estaba segura de que mi cara reflejaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo Damon no se giró hacia mi para pensar siquiera en mi reacción.

Con un suspiro tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Elena. No tenía pensado decirle exactamente lo que él me había dicho, sonaba cruel, y si bien era una tonta no necesitaba recordárselo también a Elena.

Apreté el botón para hacer la llamada, y llevé el teléfono a mi oreja… pero de repente algo cambió.

Por alguna razón la atmósfera del auto se puso tensa. Alcé la vista hacia Damon, preocupada de haberlo hecho enojar aun mas por cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho, sin embargo sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos pegados en algo delante del auto. Giré mi vista en dirección a lo que él observaba, y las luces de otro auto lograron cegar mi visión.

Venía hacia nosotros. Y no es que sólo viniera en la dirección contraria, sino que realmente venía hacia nosotros. Mismo carril, misma velocidad… iba a chocarnos.

Me giré hacia Damon nuevamente, ahora realmente preocupada.

-Damon, gira el auto.

-No puedo moverme.

Sus palabras me chocaron como un balde de agua fría. Sus manos se encontraban apretadas con fuerza sobre el volante, de la misma forma en que la mía se encontraba aferrada al celular que sostenía en mis manos. Eso es lo que había cambiado… después de todo, yo no podía mover mas que mi cabeza.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de segundos y ahora el auto se encontraba casi frente a nosotros. Esto no estaba bien.

-¿Hola? –una voz entre dormida se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono que aun sostenía junto a mi oreja.

-Elena… -susurré.

-¿Bonnie? –la voz se escuchó un poco preocupada ahora-. ¿Bonnie eres tu?

-Ayuda… -fue lo último coherente que alcancé a decir… aunque de seguro mi amiga alcanzó a escuchar también mis gritos cuando el otro auto finalmente chocó contra nosotros y nos hizo volcar y rodar fuera de la carretera.

**Y ahora vuelvo a molestar **

**Bien… nada… así que como se darán cuenta todo esto surgió porque un amigo, roleando, quiso prácticamente asesinarme xD No les diré como terminó la cosa… tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo :3**

**Gracias por leer! Y si comentan no me ofendo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ommmm… bien, estuve demasiado tiempo sin publicar, lo sé… pero es que nada e.e no tengo excusas.. Falta de inspiración quizá.**

**A ver Gracias por los comentarios, siempre los adoro y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta por alguien formulada (si lo digo así es porque espero me disculpen pero ya no sé quien la hizo), en este fic, Elena es humana. Si bien la historia no tiene una ubicación exacta entre los libros, siempre va a ir en conjunto con lo último que yo he leído xD Y entonces, eso vendría a ser Moonsong, y bueno, Elena sigue siendo humana, con todo eso de que la ciudad está normal como siempre (sí, claro, normal) y nadie recuerda nada de los sucedido con los arbolitos hermosos ni con los niños adorablemente locos.**

**Lo otro que les quiero decir…. SIII lo sé, esto está malditamente mal redactado xD Pero es eso o nada xD No critiquen esa parte total ya todos los retos me los doy yo solita.**

**En fin, como verán esto es un poco más largo que los caps normales que subo, pero es que querían que fueran más largos, así que lo voy a intentar (?**

**Enjoy it! **

No estaba segura de haber perdido o no el conocimiento, pero lo que sí podía asegurar es que mi cabeza había dejado de funcionar de la forma correcta.

Me encontraba de cabezas, literalmente, con mi cabello colgando casi bloqueando por completo mi visión. Un cosquilleo recorría mi mejilla y aun sin que nadie me lo dijera supe que era mi sangre derramándose de alguna parte de mi cuerpo. La cabeza tal vez, ya que de lo poco que podía recordar, sabía muy bien que me había dado un fuerte golpe.

_Eso no es muy complicado de adivinar dado que te encuentras de cabeza_, me dijo una irritada voz en mi cabeza.

Por un momento pensé que era algo parecido a mi consciencia, esa misma que te hace compañía cuando no tienes nadie más con quien hablar y que no hace más que decirte cosas que te dejan pensando que eres la peor persona del mundo. Pero no, de hecho tardé un par de minutos en darme cuenta de que no era mi voz precisamente la que estaba escuchando dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Damon? –logré susurrar, y con tan sólo ese gesto me las arreglé para que un intenso dolor se instalara en la boca de mi estómago-. _¿Eres tú? _–agregué en un pensamiento lo suficientemente débil como para que casi nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Quién mas podría ser, gatita?

La voz de Damon se escuchaba definitivamente muy cerca de mí pero aun no podía asegurar donde. El mundo se encontraba dando vueltas y yo estaba poco segura de que fuera a poder ponerlo en su lugar nuevamente. Sin embargo lo intenté.

Ahogándome algunos gritos de dolor, logré girar mi cabeza a lo que aparentemente había sido en algún momento el asiento del conductor. Para hacerlo más fácil, ahora simplemente no había asiento. El vidrio delante de él se encontraba destrozado y ahora unas cuantas ramas y tierra se encontraban incrustados en los pedazos de vidrio que aun quedaban semi estables. Unas tiras se encontraban colgando de alguna parte en donde debería haber estado el asiento, y segundos después caí en la cuenta de que era todo lo que quedaba de un cinturón de seguridad roto. Ni siquiera la puerta de ese lado del auto se encontraba donde se supone debería estar.

Estaba sola. Creo que eso era lo que más importaba en el momento.

Creí que iba a entrar en pánico cuando sentí unos cuantos movimientos en el lado de afuera. Por muy extraño que pareciera, daba la impresión de que alguien estaba queriendo mover el auto de donde sea que se encontrara, pero aun así no estaba teniendo mucho éxito con eso. Un quejido se escuchó antes de que el auto volviera a caer al suelo, aun cuando yo no estaba enterada de que no me encontraba sobre él.

-Auch –murmuré cuando el nuevo golpe acabó revolviendo lo que parecían ser cosas sueltas en mí interior.

-Lo siento –la voz de Damon se escuchó claramente ahora, y mucho más cerca. Cuando me giré hacia el lugar donde la había oído me encontré con que el vampiro estaba agachado contra el espacio vacío de la puerta que ya no estaba y me observaba de forma pensativa.

-Hola –volví a susurrar con lo que sabía era una muy pobre sonrisa.

-Vamos a sacarte de ahí –volvió a hablar él ignorando mis palabras mientras desaparecía de delante de mis ojos como si fuera humo.

-Genial… -suspiré.

Aun cuando no fuera propio de él, creí que iba a abandonarme. Pero estaba claramente equivocada. Antes de que pudiera respirar nuevamente la puerta de mi lado del auto ya no se encontraba ahí y nuevamente el vampiro de ojos negros se encontraba ante mí.

-Hola otra vez –dije desconcertada logrando nuevamente que otra parte de mi cuerpo volviera a dolor.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Damon se inclinó sobre mí pasando sus manos con agilidad alrededor de mi cuerpo, y antes de que yo pudiera comprender qué era lo que hacía sentí cómo se las arreglaba para destrozar el cinturón de seguridad que de alguna manera me mantenía firme contra el asiento.

Fue un largo segundo en el que todo dio vueltas nuevamente. Pero cuando las cosas dejaron de girar yo ya me encontraba nuevamente en los brazos de Damon ya fuera del coche.

-Gracias –murmuré con sinceridad sin poder despegar lo ojos de su cara. Pero él miraba otra cosa, algo frente a él, detrás de mí, algo que mi lesionado cuerpo no me permitía ver. Abrí la boca para preguntarle, sin embargo él no me dejó hablar.

-Shh –susurró sin despegar los ojos de lo que sea se encontraba por ahí. Sin decir más, me sostuvo aun con más firmeza en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

No puedo estar segura de en qué momento nos detuvimos. Mi cabeza se encontraba dando más vueltas que antes.

Si bien cada uno de los movimientos de Damon era cuidado, seguramente pensando en que cualquier cosa brusca podía llegar a romperme, eso no era suficiente como para impedir que cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo doliera. Pensé que el dolor se detendría llegado un momento, y que de alguna manera yo podría al menos no sentir nada. Pero no. Seguía sintiendo cada una de las cosas con más fuerza que nunca.

Sentía que mi pecho ya estaba destrozado, y ahora cada una de mis respiraciones lograba hacer un agujero aun más profundo dentro de mí. Quería hablar, pero tenía miedo de no poder encontrar nunca mi voz nuevamente.

Con delicadeza, ya habiéndonos alejado demasiado del lugar del accidente, Damon se inclinó y me dejó en el suelo recostado sobre un árbol. Me miró a los ojos, y trató sin suerte alguna impedir que las lágrimas dejaran de caer por mis mejillas.

_Moriré_, pude sentir cómo ese pensamiento abandonaba mi mente para llegar también a la de Damon, y él se encontraba negando con la cabeza aun antes de que mi simple palabra acabara.

_No pienso dejar que nada te ocurra mientras te encuentres a cargo mío_, él mandó el pensamiento aun con más fuerza, tratando de que sus palabras llegasen realmente a mí.

Podía sonar raro aquello que decía, pero al menos podía estar segura de que Damon no me dejaría morir tan fácilmente. Claro, eso no quería decir que fuera algo bueno.

Luego de echar una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro, se giró hacia mí nuevamente, cerró los ojos y llevando una de sus muñecas a su boca la mordió fuerte con sus colmillos ya crecidos provocando que un torrente de sangre comenzara a salir de uno de sus vasos principales.

Ahora sí sin nada de delicadezas, con la urgencia plantada en sus ojos acercó su mano a mi rostro y sólo dijo una palabra.

-Bebe.

¿Qué haga qué? No comprendía. Por un momento las cosas más simples se encontraban fuera de mi entendimiento, y mi razón sólo podía enfocarse en que Damon se encontraba lastimado. ¿Y ahora me pedía que bebiera?

Y entonces nuevamente reaccioné. Él quería que hiciera exactamente lo mismo que había hecho unas horas atrás. Quería que bebiera otra vez de su sangre para sanar. ¿Pero eso no estaría mal?

Una parte de mí que aun quedaba consciente en algún rincón de mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar que era muy pronto, que era mucha de su sangre corriendo ya por mis venas. Ya lo que me había dado más temprano había logrado cambiarme de una forma que yo no consideraba la más agradable. ¿Y encima ahora quería que bebiera más?

Sin embargo, todo lo demás de mí que tenía para ofrecer sólo se encontraba allí con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Damon, con un hambre de sangre que no había sentido desde que aquel pájaro se había asomado por la ventana de la habitación. A esa parte incoherente ni siquiera le importaba que lo que tuviera delante fuera ni más ni menos que sangre de un vampiro. No había por qué discriminar. Era _sangre_ y eso es lo único que importaba.

Y de todos modos, poco importaba lo que yo pudiera pensar, porque todos los que lo conocieran debían ser conscientes de que las cosas finalmente, siempre se terminaban haciendo del modo que Damon quería.

Cerrando los ojos simplemente abrí la boca, dejando que fuera él quien acercara la mano directo a mí, ya que de verdad no podía moverme.

Y entonces comencé a beber, como si hacer eso fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como un bebé que es por primera vez amamantado por su madre. El bebé siempre sabe qué es lo que debe hacer, al igual que yo.

El resto del mundo dejó de tener sentido mientras la sangre de aquel vampiro comenzaba a recorrer nuevamente mi cuerpo. Sólo importábamos él y yo, aun cuando no fuera más que eso lo que estuviera ocurriendo. No tenía fuerzas para comprobar eso que había escuchado salir de Elena muchas veces. Meterme en la mente de Damon no era algo en lo que pudiera llegar a pensar en ese momento.

Es más, poco podía llegar a pensar en algo cuando de repente algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido nuevamente.

De pronto los dolores de mi cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer, sentía que volvía a tener el control sobre mí, y aunque no estuviera haciéndolo también sabía que ya era capaz de moverme por mi cuenta.

Lentamente alcé mis manos hasta sostener la muñeca de Damon aun más fuerte sobre mi boca. Un acto involuntario, pero demasiado significativo, al menos para mí ahora que mi cabeza volvía a ponerle un poco mas de sentido a todo el asunto.

No quería eso, quería que se detuviera. Hasta yo sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Abrí los ojos para observar a Damon y con lo único que me encontré fue con su mirada perdida en mí y en lo que yo estaba haciendo. De alguna manera parecía tan absorto como yo. Sus ojos se encontraban más oscuros de lo normal, se lo veía débil. Y entonces me di cuenta del por qué.

Era mi culpa. Debía de haberme dado cuenta antes. Después de todo sí ya era demasiada sangre por su parte, tanto para mí como para él.

Rápidamente liberé su mano, tanto de mi boca como de mi propio agarre y me alejé de él lo más que pude pegando mi cuerpo al árbol que tenía detrás.

-Damon, lo siento –comencé a balbucear-. Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención.

-Shh –de forma brusca una mano se movió delante de mis ojos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba sobre mi boca, logrando así que dejara de hablar. Lenta y pausadamente, cuando consideró que había comprendido debía quedarme callada, fue liberando mi boca al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se giraba dándome la espalda.

Y entonces lo escuché. Ramas rompiéndose y pasos acercándose de forma lenta hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Muéstrate –casi pude sentir en mí el gruñido que Damon lanzó hacia la oscuridad del bosque que nos rodeaba, y entonces, una figura salió de su escondite quedando justo frente a nosotros.

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo una mujer que no había visto nunca antes. La luz del día comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, y entonces pude ver una presuntuosa sonrisa marcada en el rostro de la mujer-. Ahora, mejor si nos ahorramos todo eso de las presentaciones y vamos directo al punto en cuestión –alzó la mano, y con tan sólo un dedo señaló en mi dirección-. Hazte a un lado, vampiro, porque esa bruja se viene conmigo.

**e.e y bien?**

**Bueno, acepto comentarios y críticas (salvo críticas que estén relacionadas a la redacción, porque… ya les dije).**

**Espero que puedan leerlo, en verdad **

**Y… Una cosa más :D Miren, alguien leyó la sinopsis de Rising destiny? Vieron que habla de un sacrificio?**

**Bueno, a lo que voy.. desde mi punto de vista ese sacrificio debe ser Bonnie, alguien por quien Elena tiene que decidir no sé que cosa para ver si le salvan o no la vida xD**

**Me dicen que opinan de eso? *-***

**GRACIAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello… (: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y también a todos aquellos que pusieron mi fic en favoritos.**

**Necesitaba nuevas ideas para seguir escribiendo, y no tengo excusas sobre mi demora. Quería hacer este cap mas largo, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que se los dejo hasta acá, los dejo en suspenso, y ni bien pueda subo otro cap.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

Tragué con fuerza mientras el miedo invadía mi cuerpo ya sano y me apretaba aun mas contra el árbol que tenía detrás. Mis sentidos parecían estar mucho más intensificados ahora y todos mis instintos juntos me decían que ya era el momento justo para seguir corriendo.

Pero dudaba que contáramos con el tiempo para hacerlo.

Podía aparentar todo lo contrario ahora, pero yo había visto sus ojos hacía tan sólo unos segundos y no me hacía falta más para saber que Damon no tenía ni el mínimo de las energías necesarias para sostener una pelea. Y mucho menos yo.

-No estoy seguro de querer ahorrarme eso de las presentaciones –comentó Damon con un tono de voz un tanto extraño mientras se movía hasta quedar en el punto exacto entre la desconocida y yo. Ahora no podía ver su rostro, pero de todas formas el resplandor de su rubia cabellera con los primeros rayos del día era algo que no tenía la suerte de poder evitar ver.

Era hipnótico. Al menos para mí. No tenía todas las experiencias en el mundo de la brujería ni siquiera en el de los seres sobrenaturales –aun a pesar de haberme cruzado con unos cuantos a lo largo del último año-, pero lo que había vivido era suficiente para dejarme asegurar que aquella mujer no era humana.

Podría haber dudado de que fuera vampiro si no fuera porque la misma persona que intentaba defenderme en ese momento llevaba un anillo en su mano que lo volvía inmune a los rayos del sol. Bien podía llegar a ser lo mismo para aquella rubia.

Pero eso podía llegar a preocuparme un poco menos. Lo que más me interesaba en ese momento era saber qué era lo que quería esa persona conmigo, y para qué tenía la intensión de que me fuera con ella.

-Digamos que soy sólo la encargada de que ciertos trámites sean cumplidos a la perfección –habló ella con lo que podía imaginar una sonrisa en su rostro, como la primera que había visto provenir de su persona.

-¿Y cuáles serían esos planes? –preguntó el vampiro con una cortesía terrorífica destilando por su voz.

-Lo que ya dije, llevarme a la pequeña bruja conmigo sin que tú seas un estorbo para nadie –rió-. Aunque a estas alturas dudo realmente que puedas ser un estorbo o siquiera algo parecido.

Y sí, ella efectivamente no sabía. No era solamente yo la que había notado el estado de Damon. Es más, quien sabe hacía cuanto tiempo aquella mujer se encontraba observándonos. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo había estado bebiendo de su sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? –Damon habló una vez más, esta vez dando un paso hacia atrás en mi dirección-. O mejor, ¿quién es quien quiere algo de ella?

Por un momento sentí que la pregunta era un poco idiota. Mi mente parecía funcionar más deprisa ahora, y aunque no tuviera nombres en mi cabeza bien podía darme cuenta de que quién sea que hubiera mandado a aquella mujer a buscarme era la misma persona que me había hecho realizar aquel hechizo esa madrugada. Bueno, puede que Damon también lo supiera y sólo quisiera conocer su nombre, pero eso no serviría de nada.

Si aquella persona, cosa o lo que fuese se encontraba conectado a mí por mi sangre, me resultaba demasiado lógico que me necesitara a mí. Tal vez para realizar otro hechizo. Tal vez para que su existencia en este mundo quedara arraigada para siempre. Existían muchas posibilidades por las cuales podía necesitarme, y la de ser su sacrificio privado era la que más factible sonaba a la hora de hacer las cuentas.

Y ahora todo estaba nuevamente de cabeza. Si bien no era literal, sentía que las cosas estaban incluso peor que cuando me encontraba de cabezas aun dentro del auto. Tal vez morir en ese momento ahora se hubiese presentado como una buena opción.

Ahí fue cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo "clic", era una idea descabellada, lo reconocía, pero la única que había acudido a mi cabeza en ese momento.

Me puse de pie lentamente, y supe que en ese preciso momento ya tenía toda la atención de las otras dos personas sobre mí.

-Atrás, Bonnie –susurró Damon en mi dirección en cuanto di un paso más hacia él.

Sin embargo yo no me detuve hasta que dar a su lado. La rubia seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente creyendo que yo iba a entregarme sólo para que nadie saliera lastimado. Prefería estar muerta antes de que me utilizaran de alguna forma para malos propósitos.

-¿Nos vamos? –rió ella en mi dirección, confirmando mis sospechas.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Prefiero morir antes que ayudarte –mis palabras se oyeron más bajas de lo normal, pero no por eso menos firmes.

La confusión en el rostro de la mujer no le pasó desapercibida a nadie, al igual que tampoco lo hizo la inquietud de Damon junto a mí.

_¿Qué es lo que pretendes? _El pensamiento de un enojado Damon se oyó débil en mi cabeza.

_Lo que oyes_, fue sólo mi respuesta.

-Pero tranquila –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-, terminarás muerta de todas formas, más allá de que lo quieras o no. Pero antes tienes que venir conmigo.

Rápidamente volví a sacudir la cabeza y me giré hacia Damon, esperando que él siguiera prestando la atención necesaria a la rubia para que las cosas no se terminaran de salir de nuestras manos. Estábamos completamente solos en esta, porque aunque Elena hubiera escuchado que algo malo ocurría, no tenía ninguna pista del lugar en el que nos podríamos encontrar.

Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, junté todo el valor que me quedaba para decir la siguiente frase.

-Mátame.

Pude sentir como todo se congelaba alrededor de nosotros tres. Al parecer nadie lograba comprender por completo mi petición. Damon me miraba incrédulo, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, y la inquietud que antes había pertenecido a él ahora se encontraba llegando a la rubia.

_¿De qué demonios hablas?_ Las palabras de Damon llegaron a mi mente acompañadas por un gruñido; no podía estar segura de que el no hablar en voz alta fuera algo deliberado o fue lo único que le salió en el momento.

_Mejor muerta que ayudándolos_.

_Muerta no es una opción._

_-_Él jamás lo haría –la rubia habló ahora con un poco de confianza en su voz-. No soy idiota; este vampiro no se atrevería jamás a ponerte una mano encima –agregó observándome tan sólo a mí, soltando una leve risa-. Mucho menos asesinarte.

El silencio de Damon sólo me decía que ella tenía razón, pero de todos modos parecía que había algo que no estaban considerando.

_No estaría muerta_, agregué en pensamientos hacia Damon como una súplica desesperada, _sería como tú y Stefan, tengo suficiente de su sangre en mi cuerpo como para volver a la vida como vampiro._

Está bien, eso tampoco era bueno, ser vampiro no era lo que yo quería. Vivir para siempre no estaba dentro de las opciones porque yo deseaba tener una vida. A pesar de haber tenido ciertos pensamientos locos en mente, mi sueño de enamorarme, formar una familia y vivir una vida con ellos. Sólo una vida.

Ser eterna no era lo que quería, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor que _muerta_… Tal vez Damon tenía razón y esa palabra no se encontraba dentro de las opciones.

Sin embargo no estaba segura de que él compartiera el mismo pensamiento.

_-_Por favor… -agregué en un susurro-. _No dejes que me utilicen._

Y entonces todo a mí alrededor se movió más rápido de lo que mis ojos fueron capaces de captar. Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba de espaldas a Damon con su cuerpo pegado al mío; una mano en fuertemente apretada sobre mi cabello inclinaba mi cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus dientes pudieran tener el ángulo justo de mi cuello.

Mientras él se encontraba con su boca a tan sólo simples centímetros de mi piel, la rubia nos observaba a sólo metro y medio de distancia, con la cara desfigurada por su enojo. Al igual que yo, ella no esperaba nada de eso.

-Suéltala –dijo ella también soltando un gruñido, lo cual lo único que provocó fue que Damon me sostuviera con más fuerza mientras sus colmillos crecían hasta casi rozar la piel de mi cuello-. No te atreverías…

-Pruébame…

El aliento del vampiro sobre mi piel logró helarme la sangre. Al parecer el miedo que había sentido antes no era nada comparado con lo que podía llegar a sentir… con lo que precisamente estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Damon iba a hacerlo. Podía sentir su convicción en mi piel. Iba a matarme, y dudaba que llegara siquiera a titubear al hacerlo.

Ese era el momento definitivo, o la rubia se daba cuenta de que él hablaba enserio y nos dejaba, o creía que no lo haría y persistiría hasta que Damon finalmente me soltara; o la tercera opción: ella creía realmente en la palabra de Damon pero aun así confiaba en ser lo suficientemente rápida como para alejarme de él antes de que pudiera hacer algo desesperado. Sólo la primera opción era favorable para mí, pero dudaba que las cosas se diesen de esa forma.

Solté un suspiro intentando contener las lágrimas y centré mis ojos nuevamente en la mujer.

Estaba sonriendo. Su aura emanaba tanta oscuridad que hasta el que fuera un vampiro había salido de mis opciones. Y entonces, de un momento para otro desapareció. Dos segundos antes se encontraba ahí y ahora ya no.

Muchos movimientos se dieron a mi alrededor, y lo último de lo que pude ser consciente fue de un _lo siento_ susurrado a mi oído, milésimas de segundos antes de que todo se tornase oscuridad.

**Sí, ya sé… todo este tiempo de espera sólo para esto xD**

**No me odien! :D**

**Lamento las faltas, errores & todo lo malo que puedan encontrar.. fue una escritura rápida n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Casi se lo dejo un poco más corto, como por la mitad… Pero preferí seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews, no importa cuántos sean, siempre que haya al menos uno lo apreciaré y seguiré publicando (:**

**No molesto mas n.n Enjoy it.**

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron me encontraba en la más completa de las oscuridades. Por lo que mis manos podían detectar, me encontraba en el suelo y sólo una manta se encontraba entre él y yo.

Todo se encontraba en silencio y lo único que parecía oírse era mi decadente respiración. Un asqueroso olor a suciedad lo rodeaba todo, y mi primer instinto fue llevarme las manos a la nariz para evitar sentirlo.

Comenzaba a preocuparme no saber el lugar donde me encontraba, pero me resultaba un poco más incómodo el encontrarme allí sola.

-¿Hola? –dije en un susurro, aun así provocando que el eco rebotara mi simple palabra un par de veces por la oscura habitación.

No obtuve respuesta. Definitivamente me encontraba sola.

Me puse de pie tratando de observar algo a mí alrededor, pero no había caso con eso.

Hasta que de repente unos sonidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse de lo que parecía ser el techo de donde me encontraba. Con todos mis sentidos alertas miré hacia arriba, y con toda la rapidez que me era posible me lancé hacia un costado, acabando por chocar con una de las paredes.

Sonidos que parecían ser pasos comenzaron a escucharse en el techo, y recién en ese momento consideré que tal vez lo que ocurría era que yo me encontraba bajo tierra.

Los pasos se alejaron por un momento, pero entonces comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente con más intensidad desde el lado contrario al que yo me encontraba. De pronto una puerta se abrió en la cima de unas pequeñas escaleras, y una luz cegadora iluminó toda la habitación.

Lejos de cerrar los ojos, aproveché el momento para observar todo lo que me rodeaba. Viejos estantes llenos de frascos, latas y cosas identificables rodeaban la habitación. Enfrente de mí se encontraba una escalera de unos pocos escalones que terminaba en la puerta ahora abierta, la cual quedaba claro que era la única salida del lugar. Quise observar qué era lo que había en la pared sobre la que me encontraba, pero no tuve tiempo para eso.

Una sombra llamó mi atención en el marco de la puerta, y antes de que me diera cuenta la sombra se había transformado en una silueta que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. Un escalón por vez, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, la persona desconocida hasta el momento llegó finalmente al final de los escalones y fijó sus ojos sin dudarlo sobre los míos.

-Tranquila, gatita, todo está bien –su voz se oía calmada y llena de algo que parecía sólo confianza en sí mismo. Mientras una parte de mi cerebro analizaba eso, la otra estaba tratando de recordar por qué esa palabra hacía tanto escándalo en mi cabeza.

_Gatita_. Tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que me llamaban de esa forma.

"_¿Acaso me has olvidado?"_, una voz se escuchó en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, logrando desestabilizarme aun mas. Sin embargo no era una voz desconocida, era la misma voz que había escuchado hacia dos segundos salir de aquel sujeto.

Un poco asustada ahora, me di cuenta que en mi desconcentración me había adelantado unos pocos pasos hacia él. Rápidamente volví a alejarme contra la pared, ahora sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Todo lo que vestía era de color negro, e incluso sus ojos me daban la impresión de ser de ese color. Tanto eso, como su postura arrogante, así como también la belleza que destilaba a simple vista era algo que me resultaba demasiado conocido. Yo sabía que lo conocía; al menos en el fondo estaba convencida de eso.

Sólo un nombre se me vino a la cabeza; y por alguna razón, ni siquiera pude decirlo en voz alta.

"_Damon", _de una forma que parecía innata, mandé el pensamiento con la seguridad de que él lo recibiría sin problemas.

En efecto, milésimas de segundo más tarde una sonrisa marcaba su rostro.

-¿Quién mas, sino? –dijo en voz alta, logrando hacerme estremecer con una risa que no llegaba a transmitirme simpatía-. ¿Ahora sí me recuerdas? –dio un nuevo paso hacia mí, y yo nuevamente asustada me recosté aun mas contra la pared-. Supongo que eso es un no –agregó enarcando una ceja, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno un poco mas irritado-. ¿Y a quién sí recuerdas? Elena, Meredith, Matt, Stefan, la señora Flowers.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso me hizo reír sin que pudiera evitarlo. Todos aquellos nombres sonaban realmente graciosos saliendo de su boca de esa forma, o al menos la mayoría de ellos. Mis risas lograron aumentar su irritación ya sin que hubiera dudas de que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué se supone es tan gracioso, pajarito?

_Pajarito._ No pude hacer más que ignorar sus preguntas. Aquella palabra había quedado rebotando ahora de la misma forma que la anterior. Definitivamente sólo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera llamarme de esa manera. No podía ser más que el oscuro y arrogante vampiro que creía tener las respuestas a todo, que se encontraba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, que había muerto por mi culpa y que siempre estaba ahí cada vez que yo necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Damon, eres tu… -dije ahora en voz alta, notando como mi voz se escuchaba mucho más rara que de costumbre.

-¿Ahora sí me recuerdas? –inclinó su cabeza alzando una ceja, y aun así con una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su boca.

Sólo asentí.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –eché una rápida mirada a mi alrededor, tratando nuevamente de darle un sentido a lo que ocurría.

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el sótano de la casa de huéspedes –dijo lentamente, asegurándose de que yo comprendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Es de día… Por lo que, al menos por ahora, decidimos que este era el mejor lugar en el que podías estar.

-Por ahora… -susurré dándole vueltas a sus palabras-. ¿Decidieron? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea de día?

Un silencio aun mas grande que cuando me encontraba sola llenó la habitación, y ahí se mantuvo haciéndolo todo más incómodo hasta que Damon se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-¿Qué recuerdo? –sí… parecía una tonta repitiendo exactamente lo que él me decía, pero estaba confundida y no podía evitarlo. Me decidí a pensar profundamente en su pregunta, y cuando estaba por traer a flote todos los recuerdos, un molesto dolor de cabeza me impidió seguir pensando-. Tuvimos un accidente –susurré-. Estábamos en el bosque, me diste tu sangre… y luego aquella mujer apareció –sacudí la cabeza levantando nuevamente mis ojos hacia los suyos.

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas? –asentí levemente-. ¿Segura no recuerdas la parte en la que le dijiste que preferías estar muerta antes que ayudarla? –sus palabras me dejaron helada-. ¿No recuerdas el momento en el que me miraste y me dijiste que te asesinara, porque ser como yo parecía ser la única opción viable que te quedaba? –podía prever cuál serían sus siguientes palabras, y todo mi cuerpo se encogió por dentro al comenzar a comprender qué era lo que sucedía-. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste del momento en que te maté?

Y ahí estaban sus palabras. ¿Serían verdad?

Sin pensarlo mucho me dejé caer en el suelo, quitando mis ojos de él y poniéndolos en cualquier lugar menos en su persona. Si bien todo estaba borroso, ahora que lo decía, algunas de mis palabras comenzaban a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Yo misma, y de forma literal le había pedido que me matara. Y si lo había hecho, ¿qué era yo ahora?

Observé mis manos con cuidado, tratando de notar alguna clase de cambio. Sin embargo la oscuridad poco me dejaba observar.

-¿Soy un vampiro ahora?

-Aun no –sus palabras me sorprendieron y otra vez volví a alzar mis ojos hacia él. Ahora su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún lugar que no era yo-. Para completar la transformación debes beber sangre –sus ojos volvieron a los míos-. Y tiene que ser sangre humana.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres decir que debo asesinar a alguien? –pregunté con alarma-. ¿Y qué sucede si no lo hago?

-¿Estás segura de que puedes con más de una pregunta a la vez? –su voz sonaba un poco más enojada ahora; sin embargo con un suspiro logró tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar-. No, no debes matar a nadie; sólo necesitas beber de su sangre y serás un vampiro completo.

Silencio. Está bien, necesitaba un momento para asumir sus palabras, pero no iba a olvidarme de que había otra pregunta por responder.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-No hacerlo no está dentro de las opciones –respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no?

Más silencio.

"_¿Por qué no, Damon?"_, mandé mi pregunta silenciosa sin dejar de observarlo directo a los ojos.

-Si no lo haces, estás muerta –dijo lentamente, para luego agregar en mi cabeza-. "_Y por si no lo recuerdas, muerta no es una opción"_.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa por mi parte fueron suficientes para que él comprendiera que no protestaría. Damon tenía razón, muerta no era una opción. No sé qué tanto, pero estaba segura de que ser vampiro era mucho mejor que estar bajo tierra.

-Bien… pero… ¿de dónde se supone que voy a sacar sangre?

Mi pregunta desencadenó un montón de cosas. De repente parecía que la casa volvía a la vida, y que hasta ese momento todo había permanecido congelado. Miles de sonidos comenzaron a escucharse desde el piso de arriba: pasos, voces, toda clase movimientos, suspiros y estaba segura que hasta podía escuchar los latidos de varios corazones.

Antes de que Damon pudiera hablar, una nueva silueta se encontraba en la cima de las escaleras; la silueta de otro hermoso vampiro de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Stefan –la sonrisa que mostré fue casi tangible en mi voz.

-Hola, Bonnie. Como siempre, el novio de mi amiga se veía preocupado. Está bien, al menos esta vez podía comprender un poco más la situación estando más en el medio que nunca-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien –asentí sin pensar. No estaba segura de estarlo, pero a fin de cuentas era lo que todos querían escuchar.

-Eso es lo que importa –agregó él con su usual nota trágica que me hacía estremecer. Sin embargo esta vez sólo solté un suspiro gracioso, al cual también Damon respondió con una pequeña risa.

-¿Bueno, y ahora qué?

-Ahora te daremos un poco de sangre –dijo Damon sin perder su sonrisa; aunque creo más bien que era por un chiste que no entendía, más que por lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Nuevos pasos llamaron mi atención encima de mi cabeza, acompañados por esos laditos tan llamativos. No pude quitar mi atención de ellos mientras se movían por la casa, hasta que entonces nuevas figuras se encontraban en la puerta del sótano. No había ni necesidad de describirlas.

Bajaron de uno en uno: Elena, Meredith y Matt. Ninguno sonreía, o al menos sus sonrisas no eran nada auténticas. Uno no necesita un gran curso para saber cuando sus amigos están mintiendo.

-Bonnie –la voz de Elena fue la primera en escucharse. La falsa sonrisa desapareció al instante para ser reemplazada por un llanto que parecía tener para varios días.

Lo comprendía, también. Siempre había sido la indefensa a la que todos debían cuidar, y de un día para otro no habían podido hacer nada por mí y ahora me encontraba muerta. Era un vampiro, eso que Elena también había tenido la oportunidad de ser. Sabía que no iba a importarle esa parte, a ninguno de ellos, porque el cariño que sentían por mi era demasiado como para no derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ahora era uno de esos seres por los que Elena parecía tener tanta admiración, y los que Meredith tanto despreciaba. Bueno, en realidad todavía no era por completo uno de ellos ¿no? ¿Sería lo mismo para ellas?

Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo último que Damon había dicho. Sin pensarlo me giré hacia él con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Ya no había gracia tampoco en su rostro.

-Dijiste…

Él asintió.

-Dije que te daríamos sangre –sin dejar de observarme hizo un gesto con la mano hacia mis tres amigos-. He aquí tus tres mejores candidatos.

**Y bien? Está como para asesinarme? Me creen si les digo que jamás estuvo en mis planes hacerle esto a Bonnie? xD**

**Un comentario no está de más!**

**Pd: lamento faltas & cualquiera clase de error con el que se puedan encontrar (hay muchos).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, nada… Estudios, cosas, falta de inspiración. Lamento la demora. Lamento también las faltas que puedan encontrar (faltas de cualquier tipo, cabe aclarar). Y si algo no se entiende…. ._. Perdón, estoy dormida xd**

Debía estar bromeando, eso era lo que la parte más idiot a de mi cerebro me decía, ya que no quería tener que aceptar la realidad del asunto. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, y todos los allí presentes pudieran creer que todas las luces de mi cabeza no se encontraban encendidas hasta el momento, la verdad era que mi mente estaba funcionando mucho más rápido de lo que muchas veces lo había hecho.

Comprendía que si no bebía sangre humana pronto, todo lo que había sucedido sería para nada y que yo finalmente moriría por mi culpa y no por la de cualquier otro. También entendía por qué me encontraba allí encerrada, o más o menos, si bien la transformación no se había completado, dudaba que el sol tuviera sobre mí los mismos efectos que tenía cuando me encontraba con vida. Y todo eso me llevaba a entender el por qué de las palabras de Damon.  
Si yo no podía salir de aquel viejo sótano con un claro olor a azufre, según lo que había podido discernir en los últimos minutos, y todos los que se encontraban ahí, mas yo incluida, pretendían que yo siguiera con vida o algo parecido, también estaba demasiado claro que no tenía muchas más opciones con respecto a la sangre de quién debía beber.

Sin lugar a dudas la razón podía comprenderlo, pero todo lo demás que hacía a mi persona aun estaba teniendo problemas con eso.

Mis ojos paseaban entre mis amigos, mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de sacudirse lentamente.  
Elena me miraba con su clásica mirada de "es necesario", Meredith con un "lo haría por tú", y Matt con su tan inocente "no puedo creer que te haya sucedido pero aquí estoy para ayudarte". Pero a pesar de eso sus bocas se encontraban cerradas, ninguno parecía encontrar realmente las palabras justas.

Simplemente todos se encontraban en silencio esperando a que yo les diera una respuesta. Claro de había una cosa de la que estaba complemente segura: ni mis amigos, ni Stefan y mucho menos Damon, me iban a permitir decirle que no a todo este asunto.

Por lo que lo único que terminé haciendo fue agachar la mirada y dar nuevamente unos pasos hacia atrás hasta pegarme contra la pared.

-Sé qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza, pero no pueden esperar que haga una cosa así –casi grité sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza-. ¿Y si los lastimo? –mi vista se alzó y allí estaban los azules ojos de Elena clavados en los míos-. ¿Y si te hago daño, Elena? ¿Y si después de todo lo que sucedió, la única que termina haciendo las cosas mal contigo soy yo? ¿Cómo podría vivir con una cosa así?

Y todo eso fueron las gotas que rebalsaron por completo el vaso. Todo lo que había estado conteniendo explotó de repente, y de un momento para otro ni siquiera podía dejar de llorar. Sentía la preocupación de todos los que me rodeaban, y aun así no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria como para ocuparme de ellos.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba arrodillada en el sucio suelo, abrazando fuerte mi cuerpo con mis propios brazos. En pocos segundos los movimientos alrededor me distrajeron, pero sin sacarme por completo de mi ensimismamiento, cortando mí llanto. Sin embargo, aun con toda la gente que había allí, cuando unos brazos me sorprendieron abrazando mi cuerpo, no tuve ninguna duda de que se trataba de Damon.

-Nada malo le ocurrirá a nadie –sus palabras sonaban muy bajas sobre mi oído-. ¿Crees que Stefan o yo lo permitiríamos?

Me vi en la obligación de sacudir levemente la cabeza, dándole la razón. Con Stefan y Damon allí nada malo podía ocurrirle a mis amigos; al menos no nada de gravedad. Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado no podía tener dudas de que estos dos vampiros estaban dispuestos a dar muchas cosas por nosotros, o al menos por Elena… En esos momentos era bueno admitir que los demás veníamos dentro del combo 4x1.

-Entonces hazlo, Bonnie –esta vez fue la voz de Stefan la que retumbó en toda la habitación, con una carga de preocupación que pocas veces había visto en él. Seguramente había sido el único en poder escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Aun por encima del hombro de Damon, pude alcanzar a ver el rostro de Stefan-. Por todos nosotros, que lo único que queremos es verte bien.

Luego de un suspiro de mi parte, Damon se alejó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a los míos. No sabía decir si su enojo en ese momento superaba o no a la preocupación. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Como si se abrazo nunca hubiera ocurrido, simplemente se puse de pie, sujetando mi mano en el camino y obligándome de un tirón a levantarme.

-Bien, ¿quién será?

Y no más vueltas, entonces.

Secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, volví a observar a mis amigos. Todos parecían impacientes, aunque quien más podía y sabía disimularlo era Meredith. Si no la hubiera conocido tanto, pensaría que estaba de lo más tranquila, como si eso fuera algo de todos los días.

_Piensa, Bonnie, piensa_.

No podía ser Elena… Aun a pesar de todo lo que acababan de decirme, no podía someterla a ese riesgo; ni siquiera cuando su sangre fuera mucho mejor que la de los demás. No, definitivamente Elena se encontraba fuera de discusión. Para dejárselo claro, simplemente desvié mi mirada de ella y la fijé en mis otros dos amigos, oyendo un suspiro por su parte. Esperaba comprendiera mis razones.

_Meredith o Matt._ ¿Meredith o Matt? La decisión tendría que ser sencilla. Sólo uno. La sangre de ambos funcionaria. Elena había bebido la sangre de Matt para terminar de convertirse en vampiro, él estaba acostumbrado, sabía qué esperar, tal vez ni siquiera le molestara. En cambio ponerla a Meredith en esta situación era tan raro; muy pronto sería una más de esos seres a los que ella supuestamente debía asesinar. No estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor, pero aun así tenía la loca idea de que su sangre me llamaba más que la de Matt. Sí, exacto, su sangre me llamaba.

Desde los últimos dos minutos que los había dedicado sólo a observarlos no había podido dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría su sangre en mi boca; mucho mejor que lo que habría sabido ese estúpido pájaro en la ventana de Damon. Por alguna razón ambos se me presentaban apetecibles, y lejos de molestarme por lo lógico, eso simplemente me preocupaba por ellos. ¿A quién le molestaría más?

¿Meredith o Matt? ¿Meredith o Matt? _¿Meredith o Matt? _Como un acto reflejo, la última pregunta se escapó de mi mente y fue a parar directo hacia el único lugar que mejor conocía.

_Meredith_. La respuesta de Damon se oyó en mi cabeza, fuerte y clara. Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para tomar mi decisión.

Mis ojos se centraron en mi amiga, y un mudo "lo siento" salió de mis labios justo antes de que ella me dedicara una sonrisa de esas que lo único que tenían como objetivo era tranquilizarme.

-Está bien… -susurró dando un paso al frente.

Y justo cuando yo estaba por dar un paso hacia ella, un fuerte ruido se oyó en el piso de arriba, un ruido de tal magnitud que tuve que tapar mis oídos por el daño que me habían hecho. No había duda de que mis sentidos estaban amplificados. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras el ruido continuaba y de un momento para otro me encontraba nuevamente en el suelo tratando de no comenzar a gritar. Se oía como si fuera una sirena, una que al parecer no sabía cómo frenar y que en verdad tenía la capacidad de hacer daño.

Con un poco de esfuerzo abrí los ojos y observé a mí alrededor. Damon y Stefan se encontraban en la misma posición que yo, tapando sus oídos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Con un rápido movimiento me encontré con que mis amigos se encontraban exactamente igual que nosotros. Bien, eso se encontraba aun fuera de lo anormal ya preestablecido.

Parecía que nadie comprendía nada, y en pocas condiciones estábamos como para ponernos a pensar, pero cuando una nueva silueta apareció en la cima de las escaleras no pude evitar alzar mi vista para ver quién era.

Para mi desgracia la reconocí. Se trataba de la misma rubia con la que nos habíamos encontrado esa misma mañana, quien en silencio y con una sonrisa se acercaba a mí como una fiera acechando a su presa. Si mis sentidos no hubieran estado tan entretenidos con otras cosas en ese momento, habría temblado de miedo.

Sin decir nada, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí poniéndome sobre su hombre como si fuera una bolsa vacía. Fue cuando noté que apenas si podía moverme. Era eso mismo lo que nos había sucedido a mí y a Damon antes de tener el accidente en el auto. Sonaba a magia desconocida y demasiado peligrosa.

La rubia subió las escaleras conmigo al hombro sin ninguna clase de problemas. Atravesó la cocina, la sala y antes de darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de entrada. No había podido ver a la señora Flowers. Esperaba se encontrara bien.

-Tal vez esto duela un poco –la voz de la rubia se escuchó un poco apagada, parecía que ya no estaba sonriendo-, pero esto sólo te pasa por hacer estupideces.

Sin decir más y con una simple patada derribó la puerta que tenía enfrente y los rayos de luz vinieron justo a mi cuerpo. Aquella magia no me tenía dormida por completo, por lo que nada impidió los gritos que comenzaron a salir de mi boca ni bien comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se quemaba por completo. ¿Moriría así, al fin y al cabo? ¿De la misma forma en la que Elena lo había hecho, pero sin siquiera haberme convertido en vampiro?

-¡Deja de gritar! –dijo la mujer con un propio grito suyo. Al ver que hacía caso a sus palabras simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a un auto. Lo último que recuerdo de antes de quedar inconsciente después de tanto grito y dolor fue que me metió en la caja trasera del coche, y cerró la tapa con fuerza mostrándome sólo una sonrisa.

**Y bien? Bueno, nada, ya me dirán… o no! :D **

**Muchas gracias por leer.. un comentario no daña a nadie!**

**Suerte!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien, yo sé que no es mucho y que me demoré demasiado y que va a estar redactado de muy mala manera. Pero no puedo darles más por hoy. Lo acabo de usar como distracción momentánea de mis estudios, así que se supone que tengo que volver con lo otro.**

**En fin… Enjoy it.**

Mis ojos se abrieron con cuidado luego de bastante tiempo de haber permanecido cerrados. Eso sólo lo pude notar porque se encontraban pesados, como si en realidad no quisieran abrirse nunca más. No sólo eso, parecía que todas las energías habían abandonado mi cuerpo.

Una débil luz proveniente de un par de velas sobre viejos candelabros iluminaba la habitación en la cual me encontraba. Yo estaba en el suelo, recostada con la vista clavada en el techo de un lugar que aunque me resultaba familiar no podía terminar de reconocer.

Todo se encontraba en silencio. Parecía como si el mundo a mí alrededor se hubiera detenido por completo y sólo quedáramos yo y el suave crepitar del fuego de las velas sobre las paredes. Sobre el resto no podía estar segura de nada.

Mi respiración era extremadamente lenta; mi pecho subía y bajaba con cansancio anunciándome que no era mucho lo que me quedaba de vida. De poco iba a servir todo lo que había sucedido si sangre humana no entraba en mi boca pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría? ¿Una hora? Bueno, tal vez eso fuera demasiado.

Y por todo eso, sabía que no podía quedarme allí recostada sin hacer nada por mí.

Con mucho esfuerzo, intentando ponerme de pie, sólo pude lograr quedar sentada sobre el suelo, con las manos ayudándome para no volver a caer. Ahí fue cuando pude ver dónde me encontraba. Estaba en la tumba de Honoria Fell, el mismo lugar en el que había estado esa mañana, suponiendo que aun era el mismo día. Un vistazo más me dejó saber que nuevamente estaba encerrada dentro de un círculo de velas ahora apagadas, rodeadas a su vez por una línea blanca con relieve que estaba segura era sal.

Más magia a mi alrededor. De seguro ni aunque lo intentara iba a poder salir de ese lugar esta vez.

Lo más raro de todo es que me encontraba sola. Miré rápidamente a mí alrededor para comprobarlo pero no había más vueltas que darle, no había nadie más allí abajo. Me habían dejado sola y ni siquiera podía estar segura de que eso fuera algo bueno. Debía hacer algo, porque aun cuando no estaba nada segura de para qué me necesitaban, dudaba que su intención fuera mantenerme con vida por mucho más tiempo.

Sólo un poco más de fuerza por mi parte y ahora me encontraba de pie, un poco tambaleante debido a que mis piernas se rehusaban a seguir funcionando. Todo en mi me decía que lo mejor para mi ese día habría sido permanecer en la cama sin moverme, aun cuando después de todo, nada de lo ocurrido había pasado por alguna clase de iniciativa mía. Si sólo pudiera averiguar para qué les servía. Ni siquiera era una buena bruja como para que mi magia les pudiera servir de algo, sabía que la señora Flowers era mil veces mejor que yo, y aun cuando no conociera a nadie –salvo a algunos miembros de mi familia, aunque no podría nunca asegurarlo-, estaba cien por ciento segura de que allí afuera en el mundo habría miles de personas con mas magia que la mía, y seguramente con mucho mas control sobre ella de lo que yo había logrado alcanzar hasta el momento.

Porque ¿qué era lo que había logrado alcanzar hasta el momento? Definitivamente no mucho. Sólo había logrado que un par de hechizos simples funcionaran, y aun tenía mis dudas de si realmente habían funcionado gracias a la magia, o a alguna extraña vuelta del destino. Por un camino diferente se encontraban mis extraños sueños y esa extraña costumbre que tenían los fantasmas y seres para nada humanos con meterse en mi cuerpo y usarme como alguna clase de contenedor mediático, si es que eso podía clasificarse como _algo._ Esa parte venía conmigo, aun cuando todavía no aprendía a controlarla. Pero nuevamente dudaba que algo de eso fuera lo que _ellos_, fueran quienes fueran, estuvieran buscando.

Un fuerte ruido vino del techo del lugar en donde me encontraba, devolviéndome a la realidad. Se suponía que yo iba a buscar una forma de salir de allí, no simplemente quedarme parada dándole vueltas a estúpidas ideas que no me llevaban a ningún lado.

Hice a un lado el ruido del techo, sabiendo que si me concentraba sólo en eso mis pensamientos volverían a flaquear. De todos modos, si alguien iba a venir por mí no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlos.

Contrario a eso, concentré toda mi atención en el círculo a mí alrededor. Las velas no estaban encendidas, por lo que seguramente no resultaban ningún impedimento para mí. Pero no podía decir lo mismo del círculo de sal. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que fuera para no dejar entrar nada al círculo en vez de para no dejarme salir. Lo dudaba, pero aun era una posibilidad a mi favor.

Tomando una gran bocana de aire moví mis piernas, y con sólo un par de pequeños pasos me encontraba fuera del círculo de velas. Un punto a mi favor. Ahora sólo necesitaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado una vez más. Antes de dar el siguiente paso que me sacaría del círculo, adelanté uno de mis pies descalzos directo hacia el dibujo. Con mucha sutileza, y deslizándolo por el suelo, adelanté uno de mis dedos hasta que tocó lo sal. Sólo quería saber si podía borrar el círculo, pero lo único que obtuve fue un grito inconsciente de mi parte.

¿Desde cuándo la sal quemaba?

No pude evitar retroceder todos los pasos que había avanzado hasta quedar nuevamente en el centro del círculo, otra vez sentada en el suelo. Las lágrimas llegaron a mí aun antes de que pudiera notarlo. No valía la pena hacerme la fuerte cuando todo lo que quería era gritar y llorar.

Llevando las piernas hacia mi pecho, las abracé fuerte y escondí mi cabeza entre ellas. Me preguntaba qué otra cosa podía salir mal aquel día, además claro de mi muerte. Ah sí, claro… ellos… todos mis amigos. Esperaba que se encontraran bien, ya que la última vez que los había visto ninguno parecía estar en muy buenas condiciones. ¿Me estarían buscando? A pesar de querer que fuera de esa manera, una parte de mí se encontraba deseando que no lo hicieran. No quería que se metieran en nuevos problemas y esta vez por mi culpa. Aunque bien sabía que ellos lo harían. Sólo les hacía falta estar despiertos para que salieran a buscarme. No eran de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados.

En especial Damon. Era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que ese vampiro arrogante había hecho por mí ese día. Hasta me había matado por una simple petición mía, claro que en ese momento pensé que las cosas serían un poquito diferentes… Claro que tal vez no lo eran.

La razón por la que había casi obligado a Damon a hacer eso, era porque pensaba que estas personas me querían con vida. De hecho, la actitud de aquella rubia antes de que Damon me _asesinara_ me lo había confirmado, aun cuando ella misma afirmara que de todos modos yo terminaría muerta mas tarde. Pero ellos me habían querido con vida, y si me encontraba ahí en ese momento era porque aun me necesitaban de alguna forma… yo aun les _servía_. Así que tal vez aun tenía un par de tiempo con vida. ¿Lo suficiente como para que la ayuda llegara? O tal vez lo suficiente como para que yo decidiera acabar por completo con mi vida antes de que estas extrañas personas me usaran para sus propios propósitos.

Me propuse dejar ese pensamiento a un lado por el momento. Quizás aun me quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para considerar otras opciones, como por ejemplo el pedir ayudar. No sabía si aun tenía la magia suficiente en mi, o si mi parte vampiro había despertado considerablemente como para usar esa clase de telepatía. Pero con probarlo no perdía nada, ya que no me quedaban muchas cosas para perder.

Con un suspiro volví a concentrarme en Damon. Tenía lo suficiente de él en mi cuerpo como para pensar que tal vez nuestra clase de _conexión _ le diera un plus a mi llamado de auxilio. Pero aun en mi ignorancia sabía que mi fuerza no era suficiente para mucho. Por lo que simplemente me concentré en su nombre.

_Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon. _Pensé constantemente. Se suponía que él me encontraría de esa forma, ya lo había hecho antes, y no tenía por qué fallar ahora.

Y así seguí repitiendo su nombre, hasta que mis energías volvieron a agotarse, mis ojos se cerraron y yo volví a caer al suelo.

**Yo creo que se está acercando el final, con un poco mas de acción xd maybe… No sé… aun no lo tengo pensado… **

**Pero Bonnie terminará como vampira, terminara muerta, o terminara de otra forma? Cof cof….. Ese es mi as bajo la manga, al menos algo ya tengo pensado.**

**En fin, no espero comentarios positivos por este capítulo en particular. Pero prometo intentar no tardarme tanto con el próximo (:**

**Gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

La siguiente vez que mi conciencia regresó tuve una sensación extraña, algo así como si estuviera volando. Pero mis ojos aun se encontraban cerrados, por lo que no había mucho que pudiera comprobar.

Recordaba haber estado recostada en el sucio suelo de la tumba de Honoria Fell, rodeada de un círculo de velas y otro de sal, el cual no me permitía alejarme de aquel lugar. De todas formas, sabía que mis energías no habían sido necesarias ni siquiera para subir aquellos infinitos escalones y salir nuevamente a la superficie.

Mis últimos minutos de haber estado despierta los había utilizado para llamar a Damon, algo que al parecer no había tenido ningún resultado positivo, porque yo no sentía nada parecido a estar a salvo. ¿Cómo se sentiría algo así? O mejor, ¿qué consideraba yo "estar a salvo"? Por el momento me habría conformado con estar recostada en mi cama, debajo de todas las mantas que fueran necesarias para mantenerme caliente lejos del frío del exterior, con mi familia en la casa y mis amigos a mí alrededor. Riendo. Podía imaginarlos a todos riendo, disfrutando de un día de hermosa compañía.

Y definitivamente podía seguirlo imaginando, porque el vivirlo se veía como algo muy lejano.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, tratando de entender por qué aun seguía con vida, y entonces la visión de lo que tenía a mí alrededor me sorprendió. De alguna forma ya no me encontraba encerrada en ningún lado, pero la única explicación que se me ocurrió en el momento no me dejaba para nada tranquila.

_Estoy muerta_, pensé mientras dirigía mis ojos al suelo bajo mis pies… diez metros bajo mis pies.

Ahora comprendía la anterior sensación de estar volando, lo cual claramente ya no parecía una locura. Y no lo era, a menos que me hubiera vuelto loca por completo.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar con claridad era que me encontraba muerta y que ahora era un fantasma recorriendo Fells Church en las alturas.

Era de noche una vez más y todo el pueblo se encontraba en silencio. Las calles estaban blancas sepultadas bajo la nueve y eran un completo desierto. Aunque la realidad era que sólo era tarde, y todas las personas debían estar en sus casas con sus familias, refugiados del frío. Nada raro. Esa era la normalidad de Fells Church, al menos cuando ningún espíritu maligno estaba acosando el pueblo.

Un suspiro inconsciente por mi parte, y entonces noté mi aliento volviéndose visible en el frío aire de la noche. ¿Los fantasmas tenían aliento? Mejor aún, ¿los fantasmas necesitaban respirar?

_Tal vez no estés tan muerta como crees_, no pude evitar pensar. Un recuerdo en mi cabeza luchaba por volver al frente en mi mente, llamando mi atención y haciéndome entender que era realmente importante recordarlo en ese momento. ¿Qué era? ¿Algo sobre qué?

Oh, claro, esta no era la primera vez que ocurría. Aquel extraño sueño vivido en la Dimensión Oscura vino de golpe a mi cabeza. No el sueño de los kitsune, sino aquel que había compartido con Elena: nosotras dos, viajando por el aire, tratando de comunicarnos con Alaric… nuestro aliento sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Esa era la única forma que habíamos encontrado para comunicarnos con él. ¿Podría ser…?

La realidad era que no había una posibilidad mejor que esa. Si ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, sólo me tenía a mí, por un lado como fantasma, y por el otro como una extraña proyección astral o lo que fuese. Bien, prefería apoyar la segunda opción.

A penas apareció el pensamiento de moverme, ya me encontraba avanzando en el aire en dirección a la casa de señora Flowers. ¿A dónde mas podía ir? Tenía la esperanza de que mis amigos aun se encontraran allí. Dudaba que pudieran verme, de todas formas, pero era algo, un avanza.

Se me ocurrió que quizás Elena fuera capaz de verme, pero entonces recordé que los guardianes le habían quitado todos sus poderes. Ahora ella ni siquiera era capaz de comunicarse con Stefan de la forma en la que antes lo hacía. Si no podía hacer eso, mucho menos sería capaz de comunicarse conmigo.

Como segunda opción estaban Damon y Stefan. Quizás sus instintos vampíricos les permitieran verme, o al menos escucharme. Cualquiera de las dos cosas funcionaría. Estaba dispuesta a esforzarme todo lo que fuera necesario para que ellos pudieran comprenderme.

Como tercera y última opción, al menos de todas las que podía pensar en ese momento, estaba efectivamente la señora Flowers, la mujer capaz de ver al fantasma de su madre muerta muchos años atrás. Quizás ella era mi mejor opción, aun cuando me tratara de una proyección o de un fantasma.

Sólo me restaba hacer fuerzas para que se encontraran allí y pensar en qué era lo que les iba a decir.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba sobrevolando la casa de huéspedes. Comencé a bajar lentamente, y sólo pude sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho cuando mi cuerpo atravesó las paredes de la casa.

Allí también todo se encontraba en silencio y yo realmente tenía que esforzarme por mantenerme allí y no dejar que mi cuerpo comenzara a vagar a la deriva.

_Concéntrate._

Con mucho cuidado comencé a volver por la casa, buscando a alguien, ya a quien fuera, porque tenía miedo de que se encontraran peligro. Recordando el último lugar en el que los había visto, comencé a acercarme a la cocina para bajar hacia el sótano. Sabía que bien podría haber ido directo hacia abajo y atravesado el piso, pero no quería dejar ningún lugar sin revisar.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la cocina, un fuerte ruido en el piso de arriba llamó mi atención. Rápidamente subí, atravesando ahora sí el piso, y fui directo hacia el lugar del que salía el ruido.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en la habitación de Damon.

Aun podía recordar cómo había estado todo unas horas antes cuando había terminado en aquella cama. La habitación era toda perfección. Un orden espeluznante. Sin embargo ahora era todo lo contrario. La casa se encontraba por completo desarmada con las sábanas, mantas y almohadas tiradas en el suelo. Había vidrios por todos lados y todo se encontraba mojado, lo cual me hacía suponer que debían haber sido botellas tal vez unos minutos atrás. Un par de muebles se encontraban tirados en el suelo, y algunas cuantas maderas rotas y astilladas daban a entender que no lo habían pasado bien.

Un nuevo ruido me hizo alzar la vista directamente hacia el vampiro en la esquina de la habitación. Su cuerpo dándome la espalda y su puño claramente clavado en la pared. _Nunca hagas enojar a Damon_, me repetía una y otra vez mi cabeza cada día de mi vida desde que había conocido al peligroso vampiro de ojos negros.

Traté de poner mis pies sobre el piso, pero al parecer mi cuerpo se negaba a hacer contacto con el suelo. Traté de acercarme a él y descubrí que no podía tenerlo a menos de un metro de distancia. Y él aun no se giraba hacia mí, lo cual no era nada bueno.

-Damon –dije en voz alta tratando de llamar su atención, sin embargo no tuve ninguna clase de respuesta por su parte-. ¡Damon! –grité una vez más.

Nada.

Habría llorado de no haber sabido que no serviría de nada.

Un nuevo suspiro por mi parte y entonces me giré hacia la puerta. Si Damon no me escuchaba, significaba que Stefan tampoco lo haría… Mucho menos Elena. Por lo que sólo me quedaba una posibilidad: debía buscar a la señora Flowers, era la única capaz de ayudarme.

Estaba comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. No pude hacer más que quedarme paralizada en el lugar.

-Largo –dijo Damon a mis espaldas, sin alzar demasiado la voz, sólo asegurándose que se oiría desde afuera.

Sin embargo, la persona que golpeaba o bien no escuchó o prefirió ignorar la petición del vampiro.

Aun antes de que pudiera moverme la puerta estaba abriéndose y la cara de la señora Flowers apareció al otro lado con una sonrisa. Sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Pequeña, tenía la esperanza de que vinieras tarde o temprano –dijo la anciana dirigiéndose sólo a mí.

Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para contestar antes que Damon.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Damon confundido.

Me giré hacia él en el momento justo cuando se daba vuelta y sus ojos me atravesaban por completo. Intenté no desanimarme, aun no lográndolo por completo. Respirando profundamente volví a girar mis ojos hacia la señora Flowers intentando componer una sonrisa. Sus ojos jamás se movieron de mí.

-Pues de Bonnie, por supuesto –dijo volviendo a sonreír.

No pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa, pero entonces una cosa más vino a mi cabeza.

-¿Estoy muerta?

La risa de la señora Flowers se oyó al instante. Podría haberme sentido ofendida, pero la dulzura que inspiraba su risa lo impidió. Ella no estaba intentando que yo me sintiera mal.

-Claro que no estás muerta, pequeña –dijo con otra sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco por un instante-. Bueno, no del todo muerta, ya que tu cuerpo sigue cambiando.

-¿Bonnie está aquí?

Los ojos de la señora Flowers se giraron por primera vez hacia Damon y no pude evitar que los míos hicieran lo mismo. Describirlo como confundido habría sido muy poco. Sus ojos se encontraban más abiertos que nunca, y sus puños cerrados con fuerza como si intentara evitar que temblaran. Noté como su mirada recorría rápidamente la habitación, seguramente tratando de encontrarme, y rápidamente volvía a la señora Flowers, un poco enojado seguro por no haber podido encontrar nada.

-Su mente, no su cuerpo, claro está –volvió a hablar la señora Flowers manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Justo frente a ti –susurré con un suspiro bajando los ojos al suelo.

Una vez más en que la que no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentirme impotente. Mis pies se encontraban unos tres centímetros por sobre el piso y no pude hacer más que balancearlos un poco sintiéndome una niña indefensa.

La señora Flowers de seguro pudo notar mi estado de ánimo porque enseguida avanzó hacia donde yo me encontraba y puso una mano justo junto a la mía, casi rozándola aun sin hacerlo. Su cuerpo no me repelía de la misma forma en la que el de Damon lo hacía, pero de todas formas sabía que no había posibilidades de hacer contacto. Mi cuerpo no se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó la mujer con suavidad, dirigiéndose a mí-. ¿Dónde está tu cuerpo, Bonnie?

-En la tumba de Honoria Fell… o eso creo, ahí estaba la última vez que estuve despierta –dije con rapidez.

-Está bien –asintió-. Entonces iremos a buscarte.

-Pero es peligroso –dije más que preocupada, algo que sólo hizo que ella volviera a sonreír.

-¿Crees que eso detendrá a las personas que te quieren, pequeña?

No, claro que no. Definitivamente no éramos de los que se rendían, ninguno de nosotros. Sólo pude asentir mientras le devolvía alguna clase de sonrisa.

-Iremos a buscarte –dijo Damon con más firmeza, logrando sacar una verdadera sonrisa de mi rostro aun cuando ni siquiera me volví a girar hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho. Algo dentro de mí tiraba hacia otro lugar, un lugar al que claramente no quería regresar. Pero se sentía como si me estuvieran llamando, y era una llamada a la que ni aun queriendo contestar podía evitar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y mis ojos asustados se alzaron hacia la señora Flowers. Pude sentir como mis lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en ellos.

Lo último que pude ver antes de desaparecer por completo fue la mirada horrorizada de la mujer frente a mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla.

Nuevamente me encontraba en la tumba de Honoria, pero esta vez varios cambios se habían dado a mí alrededor.

La habitación se encontraba más iluminada, y con un simple vistazo noté que se debía a que las velas se encontraban encendidas. Un dolor punzante en mi mano me hizo dar cuenta de que nuevamente estaba sangrando.

Y la última cosa que noté fue que ya no me encontraba sola. La rubia de aquella mañana se encontraba también allí, y estaba acompañada.

Antes de siquiera poder pensar, unos oscuros ojos, los ojos mas terroríficos que había visto en mi vida y que pensé nunca más tendría que volver a ver, se encontraban fijos en los míos, mostrándome la más fría de las sonrisas.

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no e.e**

**Tengo tantas excusas esta vez… exámenes, finales, tener que lidiar con profesores molestos, más exámenes… Muerte súbita de mi computadora… Las fiestas… y entonces me dije: mejor subo algo antes de irme de vacaciones y que me odien más….**

**Ustedes me dirán que opinan :D**

**Feliz navidad atrasada! Y espero que hayan comenzado muy bien el año.. y si no… aun quedan muchos más días de él para mejorarlo.**

**Buena suerte!**


End file.
